


Mijo

by KH_FF13



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with fluff but mainly angst, Canon-Typical (violence, Child Abuse), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Homophobia, Instability), M/M, Mental Health (Issues, Parenting Insecurities, Profanity, Psuedo parent figures, Racism, Self-Harm, mention of past (suicide attempt, murder)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KH_FF13/pseuds/KH_FF13
Summary: What if Miguel's son hadn't died instead has been living for the past 12 years with liver disease. Now that Ryan's going to have his own parole hearing he might get out and wants to help Miguel have a father-son relationship with his boy, easier said than done right?
Relationships: Miguel Alvarez/Ryan O'Reily, Slight background Sean Murphy/Jason Armstrong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and what pushed me to finally write one was good old procrastination.
> 
> The story goes I was doing a project that I hated so I decided right in the middle to stop even trying to do said project and instead to write the first draft of this fic. The upside was that after I finished writing my stress and tension was gone and I was able to find the will to finish the stupid project. *Happy smiles*
> 
> That all happened a year ago and the fic is still not done but the desire to post has been getting harder to suppress because I wanted to wait until it was finished entirely and there have been moments that I've douted myself thinking that no one will read my fic especially since this fandom has been on life support for a while now. 
> 
> But it turns out writing makes me happy and I am committed to finishing this fic (and any other fics I write in the future) even if it takes a long time, so you readers will not have to worry about this becoming a permanent WIP you'll only have to be patient with me when it comes to posting. 
> 
> And with that please enjoy.

“Will you knock it off.” Ryan snaps, he’s not happy with how he has woken up yet again. Miguel was staring at him; he could practically feel his eyes on him.

“Sorry, I just couldn't sleep; It's just- you know what day it is right?” Miguel replies.

How could Ryan not know? He’s been waiting 12 years for this day, but Miguel has been driving him crazy for the past month with his non-stop pacing around in their pod at night and talking about how he was so close to _maybe_ getting out of here. All he wanted was his parole hearing to be over with just so Miguel would shut up.

“Who wouldn’t with you constantly asking,” Ryan decides that he wasn't going back to sleep so he got up to take a piss, “What time is it?”

“I think it's around 5:00, but we can practice what you're going to tell them at the hearing. Especially to that pendejo Ruiz.” Miguel’s mood soured at the thought of his own parole hearing that was scheduled to be in about two and a half months from now. He was getting sick of them.

“Fuck no. I've had enough of those practice sessions with you.” Ryan got comfortable in Miguel's bed, “Why don't you come over here and keep me company, we can talk about what we're going to do once we're both out of here.”

Miguel stops at that and does as told, snuggling up to Ryan. “How can you be so sure that you'll get out on the first try huh? And what about me? You keep saying that my next hearing is going to be my last, but you never say why. I've been to 7 hearings already and I'm still here thanks to that son of a bitch Ruiz. Why the hell you gotta keep hiding from me how you're going to get me out when I tell you everything?”

Ryan rolls his eyes at his gatito’s negativity, “It's a surprise, so you gotta be patient. I promise it will be worth the wait, and as for the hearing, if I can get these fuckers to kill each other and think it was their idea in the first place, the Board will be a piece of cake.” Miguel groans at that knowing that Ryan could handle it. He just couldn't help worry. “Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about what you're going to tell your son when you meet him? Because once I’m out of here, operation meet-my-son-after-his-birth is a go.” Miguel tenses at the mention of his son, Ryan smirks at that, knowing that Miguel would go into full panic dad mode, it’s so cute.

“That is if he wants to see me it’s my fault he has to grow up with a bad liver and besides do you really expect Maritza to let me see him? When he most likely thinks that cabron of ex-compadre of mine as his father? Not only that, the letters I've sent him over the years all got sent back. He must hate me.” Miguel sat up on the bed looking down at him, “Face it Ryan, the only way I’ll ever see him is when he ends up like all the Alvarez men: serving a life sentence in Oz. And it’ll just tear me apart, knowing that I couldn't do anything to stop it. God cursed my family to end up here, it's our fate.” He grabs his head as if it hurts just thinking about it.

Ryan sat up on the bed putting his arm around Miguel's shoulders. “Hey, what have I said about blaming yourself over your kid being sick?”

“That it's not my fault.”

“Exactly, it's that bitch’s fault. Even if you kept using drugs, it was her choice to keep using too; If anyone’s to blame, it’s her. It wasn't like you held a gun to her head, right?”

“Yeah, fine, whatever you say.” Miguel knows arguing with Ryan on this was a lost cause. This is one fight he’s always willing to lose. If Miguel wanted a lecture about his life, he’d go to his father for one, he doesn’t need one from Ryan.

“And as for your boy, don't worry about it. I'll use the O'Reily charm on him. It worked with you, didn’t it? And, once I have him in my pocket, he’ll be dying to see you.” He said while looking at Miguel’s face.

Miguel smiles at that, knowing not many people could say no to Ryan. “Alright, for now, you’ve managed to convince me. I'll trust you on that; there's a higher possibility of me seeing him than actually getting out of here anyway.” Ryan knew that Miguel would stay skeptical until his surprise was revealed, but it would be worth the wait. If he played his cards right, he’d get one of Miguel’s famous lap dances that were just as good as the ones he ever got from women.

“Alright, that’s enough talking, now for some fun.” Ryan smiles while pushing Miguel onto his back, getting between his legs to start attacking his lips-

** BOM BOM BOM  **

“Knock it off you two, it’s time for count and I doubt you want to be put in the cage. Especially on your _big day_ , O’Reily.” The CO’s tone was laced with mockery.

“Fucking Lopresti.” Ryan cursed under his breath and got up, but not before telling Miguel to stop glaring daggers at Lopresti.

After count, they went their separate ways to their respective jobs. Ryan’s hearing wasn’t until 1:00 so he had to work in the morning, serving the other inmates their food in the cafeteria.

“Hey, O’Reily got a minute?” Calls out Pancamo.

“Sure,” He leaves the serving line to go talk to the Italian at the back where the food is stored. “What do you need?”

“Not much, just wanting to know how likely you're going to get paroled, and if you do, who you gonna leave in charge of The Irish?” He asks while crossing his arms.

“I am getting paroled. As for who I'm leaving in charge that's going to be Miguel.” Ryan answers while leaning against a shelf.

Pancamo laughs at that, “Alvarez are you serious, yeah just like he ran El Norte and afterward did all that crazy shit after they kicked him out, the only thing he’s got going for him is that he has the devil's luck. That if you try to kill him, you're the one that winds up dead instead.”

Ryan glared at Pancamo, “Look Miguel was a great leader to El Norte until he had to give that power up to that fucker Hernandez and a lot of his problems were caused by Hernandez trying to kill him for not being dark enough. As for the rest of those spic idiots following his shitty leadership, they wound up dead for their troubles.”

The Irishman decides it’s time to pull his trump card against Pancamo to let him know where he’ll stand when Miguel goes into power. “Besides you owe me Chucky I got rid of your problem all those years ago now I'm gonna collect you backup Miguel in the drug trade until he gets paroled and we’re square. You won’t ever have to worry about either of us again.”

Pancamo put his hand up in mock surrender. “Shish, alright O’Reily I'll watch your alley cat’s back, the last thing I want is owing you of all people anything. Oh, and how can you be so sure he’s getting out of here? Last time I checked you’re the one with the Irish luck, not him.”

“Let’s just say he’s had some part of me inside of him and the luck rubbed off.” He replied smirking knowing it would creep the stupid Wop, no one insults Miguel in front of him and gets to walk away without some regret.

Pancamo pulled a disgusted face. “Gross O’Reily now I have that image in my head, I still can’t believe you turned to men _Mister I'm so Straight Ryan O’Reily.”_

Ryan shrugged, “What I got tired of Gloria ignoring me, a man can take so much rejection until he starts looking for some attention elsewhere, and in a place like Oz you don’t have a lot of options if that's all I'm going back to work.” With that, he turned around and went back to serving at the line.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel was restocking in the infirmary backroom mind racing between Ryan’s Parole and the chance to finally see his son after so long he just feels tired and a little depressed; He felt a tapping on his shoulder when he turned around it was his father who signs at him.

** What’s bothering you mijo?  **

** “  ** It’s just that Ryan might get out soon and he keeps insisting that he’ll be able to get my son to talk to me and I'm just scared, what if he says yes? What am I supposed to do then? What do I say? How should I act in front of him? I just don't know what to do. **”** Eduardo could tell how worried and anxious Miguel was getting and decided it was best to calm him down than to start another fight over that man.

** You never are, when I first got here you're grandfather tried to talk some sense into me but I wouldn't listen, he was never there for me before so why should I have listened then and it cost me. What he did in retaliation, what he had to endure afterward I realized he did love me in his own way. He was just never able to show me for being stuck in here, that’s why I made sure to take good care of him when he needed me. I did the exact same thing to you, Miguel. I failed you when you were on the outside, look what that’s gotten you, I thought about you all the time, hoped and prayed that you wouldn’t end up here but it didn’t happen. Now you may have a chance to prevent it from happening again with your own son so don’t give up on yourself or on him he still has a fighting chance.  **

“Gracias, Papa.” Miguel had watery eyes looking at his father who hugs him; it had been a long time since they allowed themselves the privilege to hug each other. They pulled away quicker than they wanted and went back to restocking before someone saw, it wasn't good to show weakness in Oz.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan was getting ready for the hearing; he was putting on the monkey suit his mother got for him. The only times before now that he’s used one was his sister and other mother funerals, he was a teenager back then and when he married Shannon things he rather forget.

“Mom you're going to strangle me with the stupid tie, it’s fine how it is.” Ryan was trying to get her to stop.

“Oh, it’s only a little crooked.” She then proceeds to lick her fingers to try and smooth out his hair.

“Mom seriously stop,” He put some distance between them. “What’s wrong with you? You're acting like I have a date or something.” He straightens his jacket.

“If this were a date I sure wouldn’t put out with that bad attitude.” Miguel said grinning from the doorway that leads to the backstage dressing room; He didn’t need this shit right now, “What now you’re going to tell me what I got to do instead of my mother?” Miguel just gave him an I'm not impressed look.

“Boys stop it and Ryan the two of us just want to help you get out of here, it’s what we all want.” Suzanne says.

“Yes, Mom I know, could you give us a few minutes alone.” He didn’t mention all the people that also wanted him out of here but in a body bag, it was a long list too from all the gangs to McManus to Gloria and ending with Father Mukada minus The Irish and maybe Murphy. At his response, Suzanne just shook her head and left them alone.

Miguel walks towards him and they wrap their arms around each other. The Latino smiles looking into his eyes, “This is it, knock em dead.”

Ryan just kisses him thinking you don’t know the half of it.

When they called his name, he put on his best ‘I have changed my ways’ mask. The only people capable of seeing through his act were the staff and the other inmates. Ryan had noticed a trend with who gets paroled, he had run his theory with Conroy (who’s mind rivaled his own) who out of curiosity decided to turn it into a research project once he had his result presented them to Ryan, confirming his theory.

A rigged system that favored whites.

“Ryan O’Reily please sit.” Said the lady on the right she’s black and looks pretty young compared to the others the name tag said Bianca Jackson, he sat down and looked at the three people that had his freedom in their hands. To the left sat another woman that was just as old as his mother, her tag said Debra Smith, and in the middle, sat the king of the Parole Board Luis Ruiz. The Irishman had never seen him in person until today he’s hated this man by name alone for a long time and now that he's got a face to go along with it, he’s severely underwhelmed. 

That’s what he gets for setting his standards too high.

“So O’Reily it says here you have served 12 years of your life sentence, tell us have you been rehabilitated?” Asks Smith while flipping through his file.

“I believe I have ma’am; I’ve spent the vast majority of my life acting on impulse and with little care for the consequences. After being here for a long time I realized that’s no way to live and I have worked to improve my behavior.” He replies thinking take the bait, take the bait.

“You don’t say and how long did it take you to achieve such a difficult feat?” Ruiz questions.

“Well Sir, It wasn’t an overnight thing it took time to actually make progress and change my ways but as I’m sure you’ve read in my file, I’ve been well behaved for years now.” Ryan feels like he’s doing a job interview with his answers.

“Then what you're telling us is we shouldn’t worry about you harassing any women on the outside like you did with Dr. Nathan.” Jackson question.

So, she’s the one I need to worry about.

“Umm well, what happened was that after I was diagnosed with cancer Dr. Nathan was there for me every step of the way, and being in a place like this meant more than it should and I believed it was love. That doesn’t mean my behavior was justifiable, all I did was bother her when she was working and constantly tried to convince her that she loved me back. The only thing I accomplished was to scare her and make her feel dread coming to work. I'll live with that remorse for the rest of my life.” And it was true Ryan did feel bad for what happened between the two of them he never meant to hurt her.

But now he has Miguel, and the Latino has given him more than what Ryan could have ever gotten from Gloria. Out of all his relationships, Miguel is the only one to fully understand him and return his feelings just as intensely, he’s willing to do anything for him even play house.

“Alright that will be enough, go wait outside while we decide.” Ruiz said, sounding bored. When Ryan gets up to leave, he looks at their faces and likes what he sees: an oblivious Ruiz, a convinced Smith, and a conflicted Jackson.

In the end, he always wins when it counts.

__

_ 30 minutes later  _

He already told his mother the good news but asked her not to tell Miguel. He’ll just tell the Latino after lockdown but knowing Oz like he does even cockroaches most likely already knew and with McManus cursing how unfair it was that the _real_ _changed inmates_ get denied while the likes of him get out wasn’t helping. But the only thing he’s thinking is fuck you! balding asshole, always crying when things don’t go your way.

After getting out of that damn suit he heads to the phones to make a call.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Guess who’s big brother just got paroled?” He said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you like the story bookmark it or do that thing that lets you see when it's been updated (I don't know what that's called) since like I stated before I don't intend to post regularly since it's not finished yet. 
> 
> But I do have a few chapters already done (only need minor fixes) that I will post in the coming weeks but after that, it will be irregular posting.
> 
> I would also like to add that I'm new to this and have never had my work published or viewed in this massive scale before, so if you like it leave comments or kudos but if you don't then don't go around leaving mean comments because nobody gains anything from that since I believe we all have the right to like what we like without adding negativity or hate into the mix. 
> 
> That's it for now until next time. *Waves goodbye*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided that for now, I'll be posting a new chapter every Tuesday until I run out of completed chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“NO FUCKING WAY, you serious Ryan their letting you out?!!” Cyril yells he was both shocked and ecstatic for his big brother he was getting out and things were going to be just like before minus all the hustling.

“ _What did you expect? I learned my lesson._ ” He said sarcastically. “ _Anyway I need you to come see me on Monday, so we can talk about that project you're working on cause you know can't have you making any mistake and all that work go to waste._ ”

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry about it, it doesn't suit you. It’s all under control.” Cyril can’t stand it when Ryan treats him like he was 5 years old, that couldn’t tie his shoes. What his brother asked him to do has been the easiest job yet.

“ _Cyril, I mean it **Don’t.Screw.It.Up.**_ ”

He rolls his eyes saying, “You’re just cranky cause Miguel hasn’t given you your congratulation present.” He smiles when his brother makes an irritated noise.

“ _It’s none of your fucking business what Miguel’s giving me or not!!”_ Ryan yells into the phone hanging up on him while he laughs from his end.

_15 minutes after the hearing_

Tim was livid how could someone like _RYAN FUCKING O’REILY_ get paroled the man is a walking plague destroying everything he touches. Everybody knows what a horrible person he is but still manages to get away with it. He grumbles under his breath all the way to his office.

**Knock Knock**

When the door was open it was Sean stating, “Let me guess O’Reily got paroled.”

Tim was shocked how did he know already? As if reading his mind Sean continued, “Well it wasn't hard, you have the _it’s not fair_ face, and besides shouldn't you be celebrating O’Reily is finally going to be out of our hair.” He sits down across from his desk.

“As a matter a fact no, he has done nothing but ruins everything he sets his eyes on. Don’t tell me you believe that someone like him still deserves a second chance on the outside?” He says in an exasperated voice.

“Heck no but compared to some other bastards that have been in here like Schillinger and Adebisi for example, he’s a saint. And what about Alvarez didn’t he manage to get him in the straight and narrow cause he was halfway finishing what he failed to do in solitary. O’Reily may be a bastard and an annoying pain in the ass but he’s not the root of evil.”

“That’s beside the point, Sean.”

“No Tim, that is the point that he managed to save Alvarez when you couldn’t. Face it you’re jealous and can’t handle the fact that you failed, and he succeeded at what’s supposed to be your job.” He pouts at that damn Sean and his ability to see right through him. He was a little frustrated when he realized that it was because of O’Reily that Alvarez was still even breathing. It was his job to help these men out and make a change but when he was so close it always blew up in his face and the ones that did have absolutely nothing to do with him.

He sighs, “Thanks a lot for reminding me how much I suck at my job, what would a man do without a friend like you Sean.”

“Stop being so melodramatic,” Sean said while getting up to go spread the news. “Tim when was the last time you got laid?” He just gave him a look, the CO grabs the door handle ready to leave saying, “Well that’s the problem you need to get some, just promise me it won't be someone from the staff, every time you do that it bites you in the ass.”

And with that, he left Tim to wallow in self-pity.

_45 minutes after the hearing_

“I just heard that Ryan got paroled.” Sister Pete said while barging her way into his office.

“Huh, Paroled?” Ray couldn’t believe his ears.

“That’s what I said, I just heard it from Murphy.” She sat down in the chair in front of him. He didn’t react, just stared at her. “It’s a good thing you know, him getting out. What’s on your mind Ray?”

“It’s just that O’Reily has only ever done bad things not only that he is defiant, mocking, and laughs not only at everyone but at God as well and I believe he has strayed Miguel and there is no way of fixing it.” He felt defeated in not being able to save Miguel spiritually he wanted to be there for Miguel and help him find God but couldn’t O’Reily claws were far too deep in Miguel’s skin. “Not only that he convinced Miguel that God is out to get him when that is not true.”

“Oh, Ray you did your best just like I tried to help him but couldn’t either. Sometimes in life even if you truly want to help someone and fail it’s not your fault, it’s just that what you offered is not what they needed.” She tries to comfort him, but it still makes him bitter somehow. It might be selfish but it’s him that he wants Miguel to look at in that way not at O’Reily even if it’s against everything a priest is meant to believe in and to make matters worse O’Reily knows and tormented him for it.

“Thanks, Pete but I'll be fine, what really bothers me is will O’Reily stand by Miguel when he is out or just simply pretend like nothing ever happened.”

“I don’t know, hopefully, he does because I think Miguel wouldn't be able to recover this time and the only way he'll be able to cope is to take it out on others or himself.”

They both prayed for the better outcome.

_1 hour after the hearing in the infirmary_

Miguel was checking the diabetic inmates' blood sugar when the one he was currently working on a Aryan said something he wasn't expecting. “Heard your boyfriend got paroled but don’t worry if you get lonely, I can make an exception for your Mexican ass.” Then laughs as if he said the joke of the century.

“First of all, I'm Cuban, and second even if I were that desperate, I rather fuck the warden than your ugly skinhead ass.” He responds while preparing the Nazi’s shot.

“Mouthy prag.”

Ohh, that’s it this cabron asked for it. 

He's getting a higher dosage.

When he finished, he notices that Dr. Nathan was looking at him with a conflicted look on her face; she must have overheard the conversation. She has never said anything about him and Ryan just like he has never asked about what happened between them, but he guesses it was time they talked. It wasn't good to let things fester forever. It can really mess someone up, he knows the feeling too well.

“Hey, Dr. Nathan, you got a minute to talk.”

She blinks at him like that was not what she expected him to say to her. “Aah sure, Miguel let's go to my office.”

“What can I help you with?” She asks after they were seated.

“Well, I think it’s time we talked about Ryan.” He looks straight at her in a way that conveyed it’s time they ended this dance.

She sighs, “I had a feeling that this would eventually happen. I'll start what exactly did you first see in him?”

“At first nothing, at the time I was in a state that I didn’t care what happened to me, I was high on Destiny all the time. I didn’t care if I lived or died, I just wanted to forget how shitty my life was. The thing was one day my life was in Torquemada's hands and the next it was in Ryan’s, I didn’t care either way, but at least with Ryan I actually got better. I didn’t feel like shit all the time.”

“But Miguel what you're describing sounds more like ownership, codependency and that’s not normal or healthy." She sounded worried about him. "Did he ever force you to do things you wouldn't willingly in the right frame of mind?”

“Nothing’s ever healthy in here or out there, so what I and Ryan have now is just fine, sure back then he treated me like a pet to take care of, out of boredom but as time went by and I actually started feeling good and acting like a person with self-worth again he treated me like a friend.”

Yeah, he is messed up but so is Ryan his greatest flaw is that he doesn't know how to show love or like in the past keep his jealousy in check. “And no Ryan never forced himself on me we didn’t hook up until a while before we came back from Elmira and by then I was already off more than half the amount of antipsychotics and antidepressant…my turn did you ever like his advances?”

She inhales sharply, “I hate to admit it but yes I did like it a little, I've never been pursued by a man so intensely before I couldn’t help it. But I was married, and I love my job so much that I wanted to keep the chase going and never make it stop. Then Keenan happened,” Dr. Nathan was getting emotional, choking up a little.

“I was so angry afterward that I blamed Ryan for what had happened and he accepted the blame but it’s been so long that I'm not sure if he had anything to do with it or if he just said yes so I had someone to blame and be angry at.” She cleans her nose with a tissue, “I'm sorry Miguel I doubt you want to hear me say that I had feelings for him but I assure you it’s all in the past.”

“It’s ok Dr. Nathan, it’s not your fault, life’s never easy. I'm glad we had this talk; I better get back to work.” And with that, he left her office with things a little bit clearer, but he could tell it’s not all in the past.

There were still some embers burning.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lockdown couldn't come any faster. All he wants is to have Miguel all to himself even if he has to wait till lights out. They were currently standing in front of their pod while the CO’s did count. When Murphy reaches him, he has an _I'm going to enjoy this_ face. “You two keep the celebration noises to a minimum and I won’t send someone to separate you, alright?” And with that kept walking.

Miguel glared at Murphy while Ryan just kept his face neutral, he wasn't going to let Murphy get to him, they were black Irish a little banter never hurt. After count they went into their pod, Miguel flops on his bed while Ryan grabs the chair and sits in front of him.

“So, I guess they spoiled the good news huh?”

“Yup a Nazi fuck told me came back later barely conscious but enough about that, what exactly did you say to them?”

“I gave them the repentant sinner act, as for the questions they were pretty basic so nothing I couldn’t handle, I managed to convince Ruiz and Smith. That new chick Jackson was trickier, but I think I got her in the end.”

“Huh and just like that, you got your freedom? Bet’s 'cause you're white.” Miguel’s frustration was quickly replaced with sadness.

“What’s wrong?” He leans forward in his chair.

“It’s just that now you’re going to leave, and I'll still be here…alone.” He grabs Miguel’s hand giving it a squeeze.

“Not for long just a little while longer and we’ll have a happy life together away from all this, that I promise you.”

He got up from his chair and slides himself on the bed wrapping his arms around Miguel. They began to kiss and in between kisses Ryan said, “I love you so much, I can’t wait to have you all to myself and not have an audience.”

“Haha, and here I thought you had an exhibitionist kink.” Miguel counters back while he rubs his hand against Ryan’s crotch.

“What gave you that idea?” Ryan asks as he pulls his shirt off and goes back to attacking the side of Miguel’s neck with open mouth kisses while his hands go under the Latino's shirt to explore.

“You have always been a handsy bastard and never care who sees.” Miguel moans when a nipple gets played with.

“That has nothing to do with a kink I just know how much my gatito needs to be given constant attention and affection otherwise he gets hissy ugh.” Miguel digs his blunt nails on his back to scratch downward leaving a red trail in his wake. Ryan pulls back to look down at Miguel who has that look in his eyes which means that tonight is one of those nights.

“So, gatito wants to play tonight huh? As soon as it's lights out, we can play for now let’s talk about the future.” They lay on their sides to be able to look at each other.

“When is your release date?” Miguel starts with.

“July 24th.”

The Latino’s eyes widen at that, “But that’s next Friday!!”

“Yeah, well they can’t wait to get rid of me.” Miguel licks his lips and asks what he’s been curious about for a while now. “Who are you leaving in charge of The Irish?”

“You.”

“WHAT, are you crazy as if the guys will roll over and listen to me when they probably think of me as your crazy bitch. Conny and Liam will but not the rest.” Miguel’s looking at him like Ryan’s the one losing his mind.

He rolls his eyes, “If you haven’t noticed I run a dictatorship, not a democracy, what I say goes and if I say you’re in charge, you’re in charge. I also got Chucky on your side so don’t hesitate to use him.”

The Latinos laugh at the insanity that’s coming out of his mouth, “And how did you manage that, Pancamo looks at me like I'm an animal that escaped from the zoo. Honestly, if he could he’d poke me with a stick just to see what would happen.”

“Relax, baby I just did besides it’s only temporary once you get your parole approved, you’ll pass that power to O’Neill.”

**“LIGHTS OUT”**

In the darkness, they smile at each other knowing that the talking was over and since Murphy gave them permission to have fun as long as they weren't loud, Ryan would just gag Miguel which really was one of his kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Cyril not brain-damaged because I've always liked that one scene where he shows up pre-accident letting us see even for a brief moment what he was once like and I also want to make him an active participant in Ryan's scheming. 
> 
> The O'Reily brothers causing mayhem. *Laughs*
> 
> Fun Fact: All the dates coincide with the 2009 calendar starting on July 17, 2009 to December 31, 2009.
> 
> So, yeah this fic spans for 6 months.
> 
> Till next time *Waves goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Sunday

Today Ryan was going to start his to-do list that needed to be done before his release right now he was going to meet his men. To tell them how things are going to be like after he’s gone. He managed to squeeze an hour from Armstrong so everything could be settled. When he got to the gym it was full of only Irish inmates.

“Alright, boys gather around.” Once that’s done, he starts with, “As you all know I'm being released on Friday and things will be different.” He looks at all of them stating, “I'm going to leave Miguel in charge.”

There was a collection of murmuring and one dared to ask, “No mean to disrespect your choice but wouldn’t it be better to put O’Neill in charge he is the underboss after all.” And the rest start to agree with him.

“I know that O’Neill is the most likely candidate in the hierarchy, but he is not ready to be in charge that’s why I decided on Miguel. I've seen his leadership before, and he is the fittest for the job.” Most of them were not convinced the majority only thought of Miguel as the uncontrollable one if Ryan’s not around to keep him in check but never focus on his good qualities.

It always pisses the hell out of him.

“Hey, come on guys let’s give him a chance Ryan wouldn’t be putting him in charge if he wasn't qualified.” It was Conroy who was backing him up; it wasn’t a surprise really the teenager idolizes Miguel.

“I second him on that I've been here almost the same amount of time as Alvarez and back in the day he did a good job leading El Norte, so let’s give him a chance.” That was Liam, who’s been loyal to Ryan since they were teenagers and if that wasn’t enough his fear of Miguel would make him agree either way.

The murmuring starts again, and this time O’Neill was the one to stop it, “Hey hey, guys stop if the boss believes I'm not ready to lead then I'm not and we should just listen to him. He has never led us astray before so why start now, I for one am going to accept Alvarez leadership and the rest of you should too.”

And with that, the arguing stops. The guys may not take much consideration of Conroy's words since to them he’s kinda like the little brother that pesters you to play with them but they had to listen to O’Neill and Liam who are right underneath Ryan’s command.

He didn’t care as long as they obeyed.

“Alright, now that that's settled you may leave except for Liam and O’Neill I need a word in private with the two of you.” Everyone left at that minus the two mention Irishmen.

“O’Neill you have been a good underboss and enforcer, but you still need to learn to stop underestimating everyone that’s why I put Miguel in charge, learn from him. When the time comes, and Miguel is paroled I want you to follow us by example because once you’re in charge you're on your own.”

O’Neill nods at that, “Yes, boss I won’t let anybody take our spot of power in here.”

Ryan smiles at that. “I know you won’t, you're dismissed.” After the man leaves Ryan turns to Liam.

“There’s a little job I want you to do.”

Monday

The good thing about visits on Monday is that the visiting room is always empty, and one could talk without having to worry about others' eavesdropping. Ryan was being escorted by Murphy to see his brother when he got there the room was empty as expected.

“Aww, there he is the man of the hour.” Cyril says as they hug and after they sit down he gives him a folder to see the intel that Ryan asked for.

“So, how is he? How does he live?” Ryan asks as he looks at the pictures of Miguel's 12-year-old son.

Cyril shrugs, “He seems alright to me, got two younger half-siblings, a boy he looks about 5 and a girl she looks around 7. Their relationship reminds me of us growing up, goes to the pharmacy to get his meds once a month and they go every Saturday to what I assume is Miguel’s mother’s house.”

Ryan nods looking at a picture of the three siblings leaving school, “I see and what’s his street life like?”

Cyril smiles at that, “He likes to steal from convenience stores, and he asks around a lot about the Alvarez family legacy.”

Ryan stop looking at the pictures, it’s good that Emilio was curious about his father but not that he may be looking to follow the family tradition. “Has he joined El Norte yet?”

“No, can’t join till he’s 13 El Norte rules but if I had to guess the first chance, he gets he will. He seems to be looking for acceptance than anything else.”

“What about the bitch and traitor?”

“She’s Misses now works at a travel agency and as for the guy, he’s a mechanic. I can tell that Emilio doesn't like him the old you’re not my Dad thing.”

“Well that just works in our favor, good job you can stop following him once I'm out I'll see how to approach him.” Ryan closes the folder taking one of the pictures out then hands it back to Cyril he got close to his brother’s face whispering, “I need you to start doing something else for me.”

In the afternoon he had a session with Sister Pete, if he’s honest it’s a waste of time the nun’s always trying to see his soul and trying to get him to find the good in the world as if that were a real thing.

“Hello Ryan, how are you today? How does it feel to be getting released hm?” She asked once he was seated.

“Just fine, can’t wait to be out of this place.”

She nods, “That’s good to hear and what are your plans?”

“Well, I already talked to Beecher. He knows a lot of people said he could find me a job in the food industry, and I'll find a way to get Miguel’s son to see him.”

“Miguel’s son? Ryan, you're actually planning on doing what I think you are?” She questions him, looks like her prayers were answered after all.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” He says thru gritted teeth that only made her smile wider.

“Ohh, Ryan I can’t even imagine you as a family man much less an actual father.” He shudders at the word father tries glaring to make her stop but it didn’t happen, so he changes tactics.

“How hard can it be if Keller could do it so can I.” That did the trick.

“Ryan this session is about you don’t think bringing up that man will make me end it more quickly, so let’s continue.” He rolls his eyes thinking Friday couldn’t come fast enough.

Wednesday

Sean needed to hurry, he got sidetracked after two idiots started fighting. He was so close to opening the storage room when-

“Well if it isn't my favorite Irish guard, where are you going in such a hurry? hmm, you lose something in there? Huh, Murph.” When he turns to look at O’Reily he didn’t like what he saw the bastard had that stupid grin that only meant _I know your secret_.

“I don’t know what you mean, what do you want? And don’t call me Murph!” He snaps.

O’Reily shrugs nonchalantly as if him being there was anything but intentional, “Oh, nothing much just that we got along so well over the years I wanted to thank you.”

“Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want!!” He yells.

“See the thing is Miguel’s parole hearing is coming up soon and they might ask around about his behavior, so I just wanted to let you know is all.”

“Yeah thanks, now get lost.” Ryan gave him a salute and turned around to leave but not without said over his shoulder. “Oh, and don’t forget to tell who’s waiting for you in that closet the same message, bye Murph.” Damn that O’Reily he looks around to make sure the coast is clear before slipping inside.

“Well that was close, you think he knows about us?”

“That I have no doubt about. Why else would he wait for me to be in front of the door to say that.” Sean rubs a hand over his face.

“You think he’ll tell?”

“When the devil himself comes to warn you it's best to listen.” He knows how the other Irishman acts when Alvarez is involved and Sean's not willing to chance it.

Especially if he's going to be on the outside.

"I don't get why he's so worried over Alvarez parole. It's been months since the man's been in a fight."

Sean rubs a hand over his face in frustration, "How should I know I'm not the fucking O'Reily whisperer."

His lover wraps his arms around him. “Forget about him instead let's focus on each other.”

“Sorry, Jason but he killed the mood."

Ryan was waiting in one of the infirmary private rooms. It was lunchtime so Liam should soon be doing what he ordered him to do. He was nervous the metal in his hand felt heavy, but it was something he had to do before he left Oz. The doorknob starts to turn, well it’s showtime he thought.

“Ryan I was not expecting to see you.” Gloria gasps when she sees him while walking inside the room.

“Hey Gloria, it’s been a long time.”

“It sure has.” She says awkwardly not knowing what to do.

“There’s something I want you to have.” He extends his arm to give it to her; She reaches out to get it once she saw what it was she starts to cry it was a golden shamrock necklace she hadn’t seen it in 9 years the only way Ryan could have it if he was the one that-

“Why? Ryan why now? After all these years.” She cries.

“It was the only thing that still tied me to you, Gloria.” She looks up at him.

“When you accused me of being responsible for your rape, I couldn’t believe it, but I still loved you. I accepted your anger and when Keenan arrived, I had to do something which I normally don’t do. I killed him with my own hands and kept a memento so I couldn’t forget you.” As he said all that Gloria got closer and closer enough to kiss.

“Oh, Ryan..” She starts to reach out her lips to his.

“But it’s time I let you go completely.” She stops at his words.

“What do you mean you have to let me go!?” Gloria yells at him.

Ryan put some distance between them before answering. “It’s that as time went by, I couldn’t let go of the fact that you thought I would be capable of doing that to you or anyone ever, even I'm not that cruel.”

Gloria snorts in anger, “And giving me the necklaces and saying all these things to me now isn't cruel.”

Ryan sights adding, “That’s because it’s a cruel situation not only for you but for me too. You don’t think it hurt all those times you rejected me? And to later be accused of getting someone to rape the one you loved?” He shook his head fist at his sides. “All we did was hurt each other and now I'm putting the final nail in the coffin and burying it. All of this started here in Oz, it’s only fitting that it ends here.”

“Ha, just like that, what about my feelings for you huh? What do you want me to do about them hmm tell me?!!” Gloria shrieks obviously she still hasn’t moved on.

“You can redirect them back to your husband or someone else just like I did with Miguel and move on or let bitterness consume you.” Those are the only words of advice Ryan can give Gloria, she’s no longer his responsibility.

The rest is up to her.

Ryan went back to his pod and got on his bed; he was exhausted who knew his last week in prison could be so draining. Tomorrow he’s going to finish the last thing on his to-do list which he’ll make sure to enjoy while it lasts. Now all he wants to do is sleep the rest of the day and wait for tomorrow, but luck wasn't on his side.

“So, Liam told me that you were alone with Dr. Nathan, what happened?” Miguel demands while closing the door to their pod.

“Liam didn’t tell you shit, you just cornered him and threatened to cut his balls off.” He states rolling on the bed to look at the angry Latino.

“Answer me or the one losing his cojones is you.” Miguel hisses.

“We finally buried the hatchet.”

“Ohh, how did it go?” Miguel is a little embarrassed now for kinda overreacting.

“If I wind up dead before Friday, she’s responsible.”

“That well huh? Well if you are able to put a foot out of here that means she’ll get over it.”

Thursday

“Hey, padre.” Ryan says after sitting in the chair back to Father Mukada.

He smirks as he hears the priest sigh, “What do you want O’Reily?”

“To confess why else would I come to see you? You’re not exactly the most exciting company to begin with.”

“O’Reily, I know you’re incapable of telling the truth but even I know that you would never confess to anyone especially a priest so why are you really here?” Mukada says dryly.

He rolled his eyes the last time they spoke or more like Ryan threatened him was in Elmira and Father Mukada can still suck the fun out of everything.

“I’m getting out tomorrow.” Ryan leaves it at that wanting to know how the priest will respond before he decides how he’ll proceed with the conversation.

“Congratulations it must be a great day for you.” So, the Asian is choosing to be vague just like him if that’s how he wants to play then Ryan’s going to be direct.

“Alright, enough of the pleasantries look just because I’m getting out doesn’t mean you can start harassing Miguel again so stay away from him.”

“O’Reily, I never harassed Miguel all I did was try to give him spiritual salvation then you show up one day threatening to end my life. If Miguel’s in any danger, it’s from you, not me.” He could hear the anger building up in the priest's voice.

“Right, you keep telling yourself that in order to feel like you’ve done nothing wrong like every other priest I’ve met in my life. Face it, this pretense of spiritual salvation is your excuse to try and get Miguel to leave me because you can’t have him for yourself.” And Ryan knows he’s right Mukada may talk a big ‘man of god’ game but he's nothing more than a petty jealous coward.

Mukada stays silent for a while most likely trying to come up with a comeback he eventually says, “I don’t know how you got that idea in your head but Miguel should be with someone decent, not a man that already has a special place reserved for him in Hell.”

That made Ryan laugh till his stomach hurt when he calms down enough to respond, “So, you are capable of making jokes but listen good priest, I do whatever the fuck I want in this life, I don’t care about anything else. When its all said and done I just want to know how much I can dance in the pit of Hell and if Miguel ends up my dance partner it’s because that’s where he wants to be, no one is forcing him to stay by my side.”

Ryan twisted his head to the side the Irishman smirks at the fact that Mukada had twisted his as well and he could see his jealousy in full display just like he wanted and just to fuck with the Asian he adds, “That’s what free will is called and God gave it to all of us you should know that better than anyone.”

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!!” Mukada practically snarls with all his hatred towards him.

Ryan does go laughing at his success of getting under the holy man’s skin, not only that his dick was so hard he’s going to fuck Miguel thru the mattress tonight.

Friday

Ryan was in between sleep and awake, he felt something wet moving on him but didn’t know what it was until a particular hard suck woke him up and what he saw was something he’ll miss for a while Miguel was blowing him like it would be the last time.

“Damn baby, what a hell of a goodbye present.” He moans.

Miguel stops to speak while jerking him off with his hand. “Call it a reward for last night it’s going to be a while fuck papi.” And went back to do his thing Ryan massaged Miguel’s head with one hand knowing how much he likes that just a little longer and-

**BOM BOM BOM**

“ALVAREZ GET OFF HIM OR I’LL THROW YOU IN THE HOLE!! AND BOTH OF YOU GET OUT HERE FOR COUNT NOW!!” Miguel stops at that hurrying to get off him, leaving his dick high and dry, Ryan would have to let it slide, it was Armstrong.

Looks like he’s still mad that he interrupted his fuck session with Murphy the other day he thought as they got dressed and went to stand outside.

“So, who’s going to pick you up?” Miguel asks when they enter their pod again.

“Cyril, there’s something I want you to have.” Ryan went to his bed and took out a photo from his pillowcase.

When Miguel saw it there was only confusion. “Ryan should I be worrying for this boy because as much as I love you, I will castrate you right now.”

“Fuck Miguel gross, that kid is Emilio your son, I got Cyril to take a picture of him so you could know what he looks like now.” Of all the conclusions Miguel’s mind could settle on it had to be that one?

“That’s him?...Now that I look at it better, he kinda looks like me when I was his age.” Miguel said while sitting down he couldn’t believe it his baby boy was so big.

“Yeah, well as soon as I'm done with the whole adjusting to the outside, I'll go talk to him.” Ryan said sitting next to him.

“How is he? Healthwise I mean.” The Latino asked not taking his eyes off the picture.

“Don’t know but Cyril said that from a distance he looks alright.”

Miguel simply nods. “You think that maybe me trying to be in his life now will do any good?”

“I'm sure it will be far better than when my old man was in mine and my brother, you’re a good person Miguel there's no way that you can hurt him.” He rubs his hand over the Latinos back before adding, “And I need you to give me all the letters you ever send him. I have a feeling that he never got any of them.”

“Sure, I'll go get them.” While Miguel did that Rebadow appears at their door.

“O’Reily I need to talk to you.” He nods and tells Miguel to leave. Once that was done, he asks, “Whatever it is, I doubt I can help you with it since I'll be leaving in an hour.”

“I'm just here to tell you that God said that it will not be so easy to obtain the life you're planning for you and Miguel. That it will be harsh, and you’ll struggle constantly.”

“You don’t say, well did God tell you how long until we can have a happy life.”

“No, just that if he tells you he’ll gain nothing.” And with that, he left.

“What did he want?” Miguel asks as he resumes getting the letters.

“Oh, just a crazy old man talking nonsense.” Ryan hopes that it was just that crazy talk.

They were making out when Mineo showed up to get him. “Hurry it up, I don’t got all day.”

“Call me every day, I'll come and see you every weekend.” Ryan says between kisses.

“I will, te amo tanto.” A bam in the glass makes them separate, they look at each other one last time before Ryan leaves.

They walk him thru all the gates to the outside, even if the sun was hurting his eyes after so long it actually felt good; He spots his brother in the parking lot he makes his way towards him once in his brother’s car, long after they left Oz behind Cyril asks, “What now?”

Ryan kept looking out the window, everything he was seeing felt foreign to him.

“Let the outside operation begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself chills writing that scene with Mukada since he's one of the nicest characters on the show but it had to be done for plot purposes. I also feel bad for messing with Gloria since she puts up with a lot of shit but just like Mukada its all for plot. 
> 
> Also making Murphy and Armstrong a couple was funny to me because at first, that wasn't my intention but during the course of writing it just happened. And the reason that Armstrong ended up the lucky bastard was because he was one of the few CO's that survived cannon and after looking at the actors faces was the most attractive of them all to me. Either way, I ended up liking them as a couple.
> 
> P.S. I was so confused when a read his full name Jason Armstrong and was like there someone else with that name on the show which was Jason Cramer. Seriously Fontana really liked recycling names, especially for the Latinos.
> 
> Original Characters:  
> 1\. Conroy O'Connor = Sent to Oz after his conviction, loyal only to Miguel and Ryan.  
> 2\. O'Neill = Transferred to Oz before the evacuation, started off as an enforcer then worked his way up to underboss, loyal only to The Irish. 
> 
> Until next week *Waves goodbye*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post a day earlier since tomorrow's update lands on election day and just the thought of having to post on that particular day makes me gag and grossed out. 
> 
> Please enjoy

When Miguel woke up, he didn’t like the silence, the night had reminded him too much of Ad Sag. It would take a while to get used to Ryan not being here with him. He got up when it was time for count then got ready for the day. He had to meet up with The Irish later to talk about how things were going to be with him in charge but for now, he was going to watch TV but before he could leave his pod Conroy shows up with all his things.

“Hey, Miguel guess what? We're going to be pod mates from now on, isn't it cool.” Conroy announces with a huge happy smile that Miguel still can’t comprehend how the teen can still smile like that in prison.

“Huh, how did you manage to convince McManus?”

_What happened in McManus office yesterday_

Tim was finishing his paperwork when someone pushed the door open nearly taking it off its hinges to then slam it so hard the glass rattled, scaring the crap out of him. It was O’Connor and he had a desperate look on his face.

“McManus you gotta make me Miguel’s pod mate!!”

Don’t let him intimidate you Tim you're stronger than that, “Hello to you too O’Connor and why should I do that?”

“You have to please McManus, please I'm begging you, you don’t understand Miguel is my hero.” O’Connor said while crossing his desk getting on his knees begging.

If someone came in at that moment there would be a complete misunderstanding, he got the image of Kenny Wangler in his mind and did not want a repeat.

“Alright, alright, you can move tomorrow morning just get out of my office.” Tim says panicking.

“Really, thank you, thank you so much, McManus.” And with that, the creepy teenager left him alone in his office but not before slamming the door shut making the glass rattle again. Tim would never admit this to anyone, but he’s terrified of the 18-year-old.

_Back to the present_

“I just asked nicely, and he said yes.”

Miguel hums at the response. “If you say so, I’d rather get a pod mate I actually like than some cabron I don’t, make yourself comfortable.”

“I will but shouldn't I sleep in the bottom bunk since you’re ranked higher than me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you are the new leader of The Irish it’s only fitting that you’re on top.”

Right, how could he forget the rules of prison and that Conroy takes them seriously, even when he shouldn’t have to follow them with Miguel, they’re closer than that. He’ll have to teach the teenager how to survive on his own otherwise Conny will end up a prag that way. He had been rooming with Liam and didn’t have that risk before but if the Latino did get paroled then there would be no one left to protect him like Miguel does.

“Right well let’s just rearrange all our stuff and then watch some TV.” Conroy nodded as they got to work.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The O’Reily apartment_

Ryan was waking up in a real bed for the first time in years. It was comfortable but cold and lonely, he missed Miguel already. Ryan gets up since he has a few things to do today but first to make a real breakfast none of that instant powder shit from Oz that’s meant to pass as eggs.

“Mmm, damn Ryan that smells so good I had to get up.” Cyril yawns out.

He smirks putting his portion on a plate, “Yeah, well I did the cooking, you wash the dishes.”

They sat to eat together in what felt like forever. “I sure missed your cooking. I've been surviving with takeout and bad cooking from girls I've picked up.”

“Why does that not surprise me.” Ever since their mother died, he was the one that had to do all the cooking otherwise they would have starved to death. It had pissed him off when their father would eat all the food leaving only the scraps. During those time’s Ryan went to bed hungry because he would just give them to his brother.

“So, what’s in today’s agenda?” Cyril asks while munching on some bacon.

“First we stop at Beecher’s to see about that job he’s got for me and later meet up with O'Sullivan since he won’t listen to you about us cutting our ties to the Bridget.” The Irishman’s not looking forward to being yelled at for even thinking about such an early retirement. 

“I think he’s just being difficult since we kinda told him you would take back the position of leader again after you got out.” Cyril tries to comfort.

“Yeah, let’s hope it’s just that.” He sighs resigned already.

_Beecher’s house_

They arrived at the house at 9:00 in the morning, it looked like a nice boring suburb. The kind of place that the neighbors would love anything to happen just for the gossip. Ryan was willing to bet that with the Beecher household for the past 3 years they have gotten a taste of what he witnessed in prison.

**Knock Knock**

“Can I help you?” The one to open the door was a teenage boy.

“Yeah, we're here to see your father Tobias Beecher. Tell him it’s his old friend Ryan O’Reily.”

“He said you would be coming.” He opens the door wider letting them go inside. “You can sit in the living room while I go get him.” As they sat, Ryan noticed the amputation of the boy’s right hand, so he must be Gary. While the other boy that looks to be Emilio's age playing video games had to be Harry.

“Ryan, it’s been awhile, how have you been?” Beecher shows up shortly after with Gary in tow.

“Great.” He said while smiling.

They hugged and once they’ve separated Beecher said, “Why don’t we go into my study so we can talk, your brother can wait here.”

When Ryan turns to tell Cyril, he was already playing two-player mode with Harry while Gary watched. “Yeah, sure my bro won’t even notice it’s time to leave until I tell him.”

Once their seated Beecher starts with, “Alright, Ryan I managed to find you a job in catering, they primarily focus on private events like wedding, parties, and social gatherings, the pay is pretty good.” Beecher then gives him a card with a phone number, name, and address on it. “Call her, she will be your boss. I told her about you, at first she was a little reluctant, but we have been friends since middle school so she’s willing to give you a chance.”

“Thanks man, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, we go way back, you were there for me when I needed someone, the least I can do is help you on the outside.”

He nods in understanding, “How’s the family after the Oz nightmare was over?”

“Well Angus still gets a little nervous when he sees men with shaved heads but at least it’s not a full-blown panic attack. As for Dad, he has stomach problems and nightmares from time to time, now he only takes cases like tax evasion or divorce.”

“That’s to be expected.” Ryan could never understand why Beecher let Schillinger hurt his family as much as the Nazi did before finally killing him and even then, it took Keller to trick him into doing it in that ridiculous Macbeth play his mother made.

Seriously Beecher made his family suffer more than necessary with his quest of forgiveness with a man that was pure evil just so he could be right with God. He was one of the poor saps that actually listens to Sister Pete, not every bastard deserves forgiveness and Schillinger was a prime example of that but hey, Ryan hadn't wasted his breath trying to convince Beecher otherwise. Keller had tried and they were actually fucking, and he still wouldn’t listen. “And how did things change after Keller came into the picture?”

The lawyer breathed in deeply as if a migraine was starting to form, “Oh, it has been quite eventful one of the things Chris attempted to do in order to make my mother like him, was using his charm on her, all he accomplished was make her feel scandalized and as for Dad he keeps a distance of five feet from him at all times.” Beecher puts his face in his hands at the humiliating memories.

“Yeah, well Keller always did believe he could make anyone wet for him.” Ryan says while laughing, “And what about your kids it must have been weird for them, you suddenly being with a man?”

“It did lead to a lot of questions from Holly and Gary. When I explained they began asking a lot more about my time in prison it got to the point that I had to tell them about Vern. Of course, I didn’t tell them how severe it really was but enough for them to know how it led to their kidnapping.”

“How did they handle the truth?”

“They handled it pretty well. I guess it was because they finally had closure. Now they both want to be DA’s to put criminals in prison the exact opposite of what the family has done for generations, but they also want to help fix the broken system which is a good thing. All of that I can understand and deal with but what bothers me is that they thanked me for ordering the hit on Hank Schillinger and getting him killed. I never wanted them to become heartless in that sense, but I guess it’s to be expected after what happened.”

Ryan inwardly smiles at the irony that the kids want to fight crime and help _the cause_ despite the fact their father had been a criminal and Keller’s a sociopath. At least they won’t make the mistake of trying to forgive people that don’t deserve it. “Well you do the best you can right that’s all that matters, also I kinda need legal advice. I want to help Miguel regain custody over his son and if you know of someone that can take the case?”

“Well Angus is the one that deals with family court cases, I can ask him to take the case. But Ryan it will be tricky Miguel’s in prison and the mother has full custody, the court will pick what benefits the boy more even if Miguel is better not in the picture.”

Ryan’s face grimaces at that. “We have to try; I haven’t seen Miguel so hopeful to see Emilio like this in a long time and I will keep my promise.” He would do whatever it takes, he’ll keep his word to Miguel.

“Oh, before I forget where’s Keller I want to talk to him?”

“Garage messing around that stupid bike of his, can you believe he got my own kids against me so I would go on a ride with him.” Ryan laughs getting the image of Bonnie and Clyde while being chased by cops.

**Ring Ring**

“Take the hallway second door on the left- Hello?” And with that Ryan left to go find Keller.

When Ryan got to the garage. He saw Keller tinkering with his bike, he planned to sca-

“Don’t even try Holly.” Keller said in a stern voice without turning around.

“Then I guess I can since I’m not Holly, huh? K-boy.” Ryan says, smirking.

Keller tenses at that and turns around. “O’Reily? fuck man didn’t even hear when you got here.” Then going to pat him on the back.

“So, how’s the family man life treating you?” Ryan was really curious, he would never admit it out loud, but he was just as invested in watching the drama between Beecher and Keller as the other inmates. However, after the lawyer left Keller became a pain in the ass. 

“Oh, just fine really, it wasn't too hard to get the kids to like me at the beginning. The only ones who no matter what I do still won’t trust me is Toby’s parents and Angus.” He replies while leaning on his bike.

“Well du? That’s their job, and how did Beecher react when you just showed up on his doorstep?”

_3 years ago_

Chris could not believe that they let _him_ out just like that, he fucking slipped thru the cracks, who knew that overpopulation would be his key to freedom. Now he and Toby could be together, and no one was going to get in the way.

**Knock Knock**

The door was opened but there was no one standing in front of him.

“Who are you?” He heard the voice come from below and when he looked it was a little kid.

He crouches in front of him, “Hey, little man, I’m Chris a friend of your Dad, what’s your name?”

“ _Harry_ , what have I told you about opening the door, you could let in a burglar.” Toby sounds angry.

“It’s ok daddy, it’s only your friend Mister Chris.”

When Toby reached the doorway and saw them together, he said something Chris was not expecting, “He’s worse than a burglar.” Then faints.

“Toby..wake...Toby…wake up...Dammit Beecher wake up!!”

With that, he got up in a jolt staring at Chris's not so happy face after what he said about him. Toby audibly gulps. “Harry, why don’t I take you next door to play with Bryan while I talk with Chris?”

“Ok Daddy.” They left him in the house alone. Chris looks around deciding to sit and wait in the living room. When Toby got back, he sat in front of him, they just stared at one another until Toby broke the tense silence.

“Please tell me you didn’t escape and decide to get me in trouble again.”

“No, I didn’t need to escape if you were paying attention to the current problem in prisons. There’s overpopulation and the government's great solution was to let inmates out until it’s resolved. I’m actually surprised you had no idea being a lawyer and all or it could be that since you got out have tried to forget anything that had to do with prison including me.” Chris was pissed Toby was paroled a few weeks before they had to go back to Oz, not even sending a letter in the year and some change he was out.

Too bad for him, he was out and wasn't going to leave any time soon.

“Chris, I didn’t forget you, it's- well the last time I visited you I broke my parole, and I didn’t want to risk it happening again. The only way to prevent it was to distance myself from you. You can’t exactly blame me for doing that, I wasn't going to lose my kids or my freedom again over you.” Toby tries to reason with him.

“That doesn't mean I’m just going to forget. Now I’m out and we can pick up where we left off and things will be how they were always meant to be _right_.” And he wasn't asking.

There was hesitation in Toby’s face. Did he really want Chris back in his life? But he did miss him a lot, well he could tell Chris no and see how he responds. “The thing is Chris we did a lot of harm to one another and I can’t risk that sort of thing now with my kids present. They never saw me fight with Genevieve and I’m not going to expose them to that with you.”

Chris didn’t like the sound of that at all. “Look Toby the last thing I want is to cause that sort of trouble just give me a chance to prove it if I fail just kick me out.”

Toby just snorts at him, “You expect me to believe that? I know you Chris, if you do fail you won’t go away. You’ll just harass me until I take you back which is worse.”

“Alright, you got a point there but you either give me that chance now or I could simply stalk and invade your life until you do. You may know me, but I know you too, you won’t call the cops on me, so what’s it going to be?”

_Back to the present_

“Oh, he was shocked but after that Toby was so happy, he sent Harry next door so we could have reunion sex in peace.” Ryan was no idiot he could read between the line’s Keller just gave the creepy you-can’t-get-rid-of-me speech and like a typical addict to trouble, Beecher gave in, and then came the sex.

Honestly, they are a match made in madness.

“Stalking threats got it.” Keller gave him the stink eye; he shrugs in response used to Keller’s bullshit.

“You know you’re one of the few that I actually like to tolerate so don’t push it.” Ryan just shrugs again if it came down to it, he would kill the other man in a heartbeat, and for a time the fucker was asking for it.

Keller stares at him for a moment before asking, “Are you gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Perceptive as always, but I doubt you would want to help.” Since Miguel’s involved, he doesn’t say out loud.

“What? Don’t give me that shit, tell me.” Keller demands narrowing his eyes.

“It’s Miguel related.”

Keller grows silent, mulling over if his curiosity outweighs unsettled old scores.

Curiosity wins this round.

“Let’s hear it.”

Ryan shaking his head, unbelievable. “The thing is I don’t know how to approach Emilio, Miguel’s son. So, I’m open to suggestions.”

Keller thought for a minute. “Do you know anything about the kid?”

“A caring big brother and a budding thief.”

“That’s easy, you're a hustler play a trick on him, and when you got his attention twist it to what your real intentions are and see what happens.”

That’s not a bad idea, “Thanks, I’ll do just that.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile back in Oz_

It was almost time for the meeting Miguel was going to tell Conroy it was time to go but before he could Poet sat next to him leaning close to whisper something in his ear. “First congratulation Alvarez on the big promotion and second Isaiah has requested a sit-down at 3:00 with you and the other bosses just passing the message along.” Once he finishes speaking Poet backs away from him to watch TV.

Fuck thought Miguel just what he needs that fucking Puto starting shit. “Conny let’s go, hey Mineo we're heading to the gym.”

When they went inside the gym everyone was already there. “Hey, guys gather around.” They all reluctantly did Miguel looks at their faces and could tell they were not happy or worried, but he could make it work either way.

The Latino was a boss once he can get them dancing to his tune in no time.

“There’s really nothing wrong with how Ryan ran things, so I won’t change that. What we won’t do is show the other gangs that there is weakness or instability cause you don’t like me.” And Miguel let it show on his face that he wasn't going to take any of their he’s a crazy spic shit and not obey.

“We are going to show them that we are not to be messed with, and you'll get that chance today since Isaiah Williams wants a sit-down with all the bosses.” That sure got a reaction out of them and a lot of whispering. They still remember what happened last time Williams was the subject of a meeting, one of the few times Ryan turned into a disciplinarian with them.

“Are we going to lose face, now?” He questions in a low curious voice.

“NO.”

“What was that? I didn’t hear the ones in the back.” Miguel cupped his ear to mimic as if to hear better.

“NOOO!!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear.” That sure got the men pumped.

“This is what we’re gonna do O’Neill and Greene you two will be in the sit-down with me. As for the rest of you act like business as usual and if anyone asks about me behind my back, you better let it be known your loyalty is unquestionable. That the Irish don’t sell out to nobody.” Miguel put his blarney to good use seeing the result in their faces the Latino managed -for the moment- to get them to follow him like they did when Ryan led.

“Well that’s it for now, you're all dismissed.” Some left while others went back to exercising. Miguel went to the bag to practice some boxing. “Hey, Conny hold the bag for me.”

The teen nods doing as told.

“I’m going to teach you how to fight so pay close attention.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Beecher’s house, they went to O'Sullivan’s bar. When they got there the barkeeper led them to the back. O'Sull’ greeted them with a smile, “Well, well, if it isn’t Ryan O’Reily, I see prison didn’t break you huh?”

Ryan scoffs, “Please as if that were possible, I will admit I was never bored for long.”

O’Sull’ leaned back in his chair seeming to like his response.

“Ha, same as always whether it was because of others causing things to happen or if it was you causing them.” O’Sull’ got a look on his face as if reminiscing about the past. “How time flies by it feels like it was yesterday you two were nothing but a bad migraine messing around my block trying to become somebodys. I taught you well huh? Boys.”

“Yeah, you did.” It was the truth O’Sull’ was the one that helped them transition from petty theft and vandalism to drug dealing by being their first supplier and mentor in the business. The only thing that they learned on their own was how to kill and not get caught, something O’Sull’ used when he needed a messy job done, the old man is one of the few they would never betray.

But now Ryan had to leave this life behind so he can start something good with Miguel even if he has to go against someone Ryan respects. “O’Sullivan, I know that you're not happy with us leaving our gang but it’s something we have to do.”

The old Irishman's jaw locked before coldly saying, “I want a better reason than Cyril telling me that you want to retire cause you're tired and getting old. It’s the most pathetic excuse he has ever given me because I was your age when we first met.”

“Hey, I did my best.” He was only doing what Ryan wanted. 

“I was the one that told Cyril to say that to you because I’m the one that should tell you the truth.”

O’Sull’ raised a brow lacing his fingers on the desk, “Let’s hear it then.” He takes a deep breath to get a grip on his nerves, “I feel in love.” That made their mentor groan and smack his forehead. “How many times did I tell you not to let a piece of pussy get in the way of business!?”

Ryan gulped, “Actually it’s a cock.”

“ _ What!?  _ ” O’Sull’s face was laugh-worthy but they both knew better than to even giggle; Ryan would like to keep kissing Miguel in the future and Cyril wants to keep eating solid food.

They can’t exactly do those things with broken jaws.

“We hooked up on the inside, he makes me happy.” O’Sull’ stays silent probably too shocked to react, so Ryan keeps talking, “He’s getting out soon and we want to have a life together away from crime and you know how it is with us whatever one O’Reily brother does the other follows. That’s why I made the decision for Cyril to gradually step aside and make Brennan underboss, so when I got out you made him the leader.”

When the old man still doesn’t say anything, Cyril tries to reason with him, “You’ve known my brother since we were teenagers, O’Sull’. It would take someone no less than extraordinary for him to even contemplate becoming a half-assed decent man. That’s how much Miguel means to him.” Ryan’s touched; Cyril hasn’t officially met the Latino yet but already he speaks of him as family.

O’Sull’ sighing in resignation. “I can’t come up with any excuse in my mind to justify scolding either of you because you’ve given me the one thing, I thought I would never have.” They remained silent not knowing where the conversation was heading. “To love you two like you were my own children by the time I realized it was too late, I was willing to do anything for you two.” He chuckles as if remembering something, “Cost me my own gang and years of freedom, in the end, I don’t regret my decision.”

“O’Sull’…we-” Ryan stops when the old man raises his hand.

“It doesn’t matter anymore if this is what the two of you want then I’ll ascend Brennan to boss status.” He takes out a manila envelope from his desk drawer placing it for them to take, “All of your money is in these offshore bank accounts both of you are smart and know how to keep it hidden from the nosy loansharking IRS,” Cyril grabs the manila envelope neither of them speaks since they haven’t been given permission yet but on the inside Ryan’s screaming.

“If by some off chance you ever need anything you know where to find me.” The old Irishman dismisses them after that, not letting them react to his words.

They’re silent on the drive back home still not able to voice what’s going on in their heads. When he closes the apartment door Cyril finally speaks, “You wanna know something I don’t have any memories of Dad saying he ever loved us, do you?”

Ryan has many memories of Seamus O’Reily it’s a combination of bruises, insults, and the worst one of all the murder of his baby sister but not one of the words I love you coming out of his mouth, “No, because that man only loved himself he didn’t care when Mom was sick and dying, he even complained about paying for her funeral.”

“I love you Ryan even if I don’t say it often.” He says quietly before hugging him.

He tightens his grip on his little brother, “I love you too Cyril.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Oz_

After lunch, Miguel went to the phones to call Ryan since he still had time before the sit-down.

“Hey, papi, how you been?” He asks while leaning against the wall.

_“Missing you, I talked to Beecher. I'm going to start work soon.”_

“That’s good, I won’t be so lonely in my pod. Conny moved in this morning.”

_“How he manage that?”_

“I don’t know, he’s always been odd like that.”

_“Well, as long as you don’t start babying him again there shouldn’t be any problems.”_

“What? I don’t baby him.” Miguel answers offended at Ryan’s statement.

_“Yes, you do just like when he got to Oz, he followed you like a lost puppy and you let him.”_

“Oh, don’t start with that again he was 15 and scared. I had to show him he could at least trust someone that wouldn’t hurt him.” The Latino remembers how he felt when Conroy allowed Miguel to touch him for the first time. It was almost like he had never been caught at the border and made it to Tierra de Fuego. “And what about you? You let him join The Irish despite the fact he's as harmless as Busmalis.” Miguel could feel his anger rising.

 _“I had to; his last name is O'Connor. By default, it’s my obligation.”_ Ryan yells back.

“MALDITA SEA, DON’T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, I FUCKING HATE THAT!! YOU CARE ABOUT HIM JUST AS MUCH AS ME!!”

_“FUCK YOU MIGUEL, I DON’T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT THAT BRATT!!”_

Miguel sighs and tries to calm down. There was no point in yelling, he’ll just have to pull out the trump card he’s been saving for a while now. “Look Ryan I know what you made Liam do.”

 _“What the hell did you force out of him_ **_this time_ ** _?”_ Ryan was still agitated.

“I went to Liam after Conny came to me. Why were you hiding from him that you were the one giving Liam candy so he would put them under Conroy's pillow? He thought it was me.”

_“I had nothing to do with that, it could just be that Liam has a crush on him. The kid’s good looking.”_

Miguel rolls his eyes, not buying that for a second. “On his birthday you would order Liam to tell him to go to the back where the food is stored and there would be a cupcake with a candle.”

Silence was his response.

“Ryan, I told him it was you. He was surprised and happy that it was you, he thought that you saw him as a nuisance.”

_“You had no right to do that.”_

“Mi amor, there is nothing wrong with showing someone other than me affection. Conny has never gotten a letter or even touched the door to the telephones these walls are all he’s got. It’s ok for him to look up to us, and yes, before you say it _us_ not just me.”

_“No, not me I’ll only disappoint him.”_

“Ryan, aren't you the one that convinced me to try and reconnect with Emilio. Why can’t you do the same with Conny?...You are not your father…. you are not Seamus. I have told you this countless times.” And Miguel suspects that’s the root of the problem, his fear of being anything like Seamus but he knows better Ryan would be a good Dad if he’d just gives himself the chance to try.

 _“I love you.”_ The Irishman’s voice was trembling before hanging up on him.

Miguel hangs up the phone then inhaled and exhaled, rubbing his eyes that were starting to get moist, putting his game face on.

Can’t have these bastards see any weakness.

_3:00 O’clock_

It was showtime Miguel and the two Irishmen went to the classroom for the meeting. Pancamo and Williams were already there while Joaquin would be late as usual. Miguel sat right in front of Williams, a body language that had no hint of confrontational, he needs to make sure what the man wants before having to make any type of move.

He started to remember when he ran El Norte, Miguel had tried to avoid any unnecessary fights with the other bosses, he knows that the best way to get rid of your competition in here was to let them kill each other and to not get in their way but most Latinos didn’t see it like that instead they saw it as being weak or soft which left some to question his authority. It only got worse when he gave that power to El Cid, he wound up killing a lot of them in the process but in his defense, they came at him first, he responded like he should have in order to survive. 

“Sorry, I’m late the traffic was terrible.” Joaquin states breathless as if he had been running, he sat opposite of Pancamo who just glares pointing at him. “Don’t give shitty excuses, you're always late even when you’re the one asking for a sit-down!”

“Calm down Chucky I know you're jealous that we can hold our load longer than you but at your age, you shouldn’t have high expectations of yourself.” Joaquin joked making it clear what he was up to.

“Argh, you little--”

“ENOUGH!!” Williams yells slamming his hand on the desk. “We are here to talk business and leave the sissy shit for little girls in the playground.” Joaquin snickers while Pancamo glares harder at him. Miguel could not believe how ridiculous they are, it also explains why Ryan was always irritated after every meeting with them.

“Fine, Williams, the one that ordered this fucking sit-down was you right? What is it now?” Pancamo asks while leaning back on his chair obviously used to the Nigger’s antics.

Or how Ryan would put it whine like an old wash up bitch.

Williams clicks his tongue. “What I want? Haven’t you noticed there's an increase in canned beans in here?”

“Yeah and?”

“Seriously Pancamo, you’re ok with this!!” Williams yells he was treading in muddy waters challenging an Italian and Pancamo reminded him of his place. “Careful with that tone _b_ _oy_ besides O’Reily was the former leader of the Irish _he_ was the only one that had any say, and right on who takes his place after he’s gone we just have to live with it.” Wow, when Ryan said Pancamo would back him up he didn’t expect it like this.

“That’s no excuse to let the spics have the majority at the table!” Miguel clenched his fist he has heard Williams racism before against Latinos that can rival the residential Nazis. He side glances at Joaquin who’s silently watching not getting involved, who has been dealing with this man since coming to Oz, and now Miguel’s wondering how he’s been putting up with it for so long without snapping.

But he wasn't going to take that kind of disrespect ever again one dead fucker was more than enough. “Hey, cotton picker I don’t need a dick measuring contest with you to prove that I have a right to be in charge. Besides, why should any of us listen to you? The one who’s always throwing tantrums like a toddler who's mama won’t give her tit for him to suck on _is_ _you_.”

The air was tense, Miguel and Williams stared silently at each other not moving a muscle but letting the other know their intentions.

Then out of nowhere Joaquin starts laughing, “Jajaja fuck man- Oh my stomach, I for one if future sit-downs are going to be this fun let Miguel be in charge. I really don’t care who’s leading, de todos los rumores que dicen de ti ninguno era de tu sentido de humor pero me encanta.”

“Well now that that’s over with, is there anything else you want Williams?” Pancamo asks while giving him an I’m waiting look.

“No.” Williams says coldly staring right at Miguel.

The Latino knows right then and there from past events that Williams is going to be trouble.

“Then this sit-down is adjourned.” Pancamo and Williams leave and when Miguel goes to do the same Joaquin stops him.

“Hey, Miguel could we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Look just cause me and your hombre didn’t get along doesn't mean we shouldn't either, what do you say?” The other Latino asks hopeful for a yes.

When Oz reopened it wasn’t a prison that had opened its gates but pandora's box’s lid: Homeboys power struggle, El Norte shift in leadership, The Irish vs El Norte, The Homeboys vs El Norte, and The Irish vs The Homeboys.

The particular problem with the Irish and the Latinos was when Torquemada was killed in Elmira Ryan had inherited what was left of El Norte but when Oz reopened Joaquin came into the picture. The Latinos under Ryan’s command told him they didn’t want to obey a Blanco anymore and left, the Irishman had been furious. However what put Joaquin in Ryan’s you're dead list was that he had gone after Miguel asking him to go back to El Norte and leave the Irish, worse of all he’d done it where the Irishman could hear him.

Miguel had noticed that Joaquin didn’t have much of a filter when he talked or that sometimes he wasn’t very perceptive of things even when they were happening right in front of his face. They were both already in a relationship and he also didn’t want to go back to dealing with El Norte bullshit, Miguel had said no, Joaquin just kept insisting, only stopping when Ryan started throwing death threats that he finally understood and left him alone. But the damage was done El Norte and The Irish had been bickering with each other ever since, never to the extent of war because Miguel kept getting in his bloodthirsty alacran’s way.

But that was then and this is now Miguel has a chance to calm the waters for a more stable peace between the two gangs and gain an ally against Williams.

“Sure, it would be nice if things were calmer for once in this place.” He said shaking the other Latinos’ hand.

**“LIGHT OUT”**

“Hey Conny, I need you to do something for me.” Miguel said from his bunk.

“Sure anything.” He responds from below.

“Can you go through Sister Pete’s files on Williams?”

Conroy smiles at that knowing he can help Miguel with something important. “Of course, is there something specific I need to be looking for?”

“Yeah, ever since that man came here, he’s been a mystery you’ve seen that tat’ on his back, right?”

“No, I don’t like to look at the other inmates in the showers.”

Miguel rolls his eyes, that’s not even was he’s alluding to. “Well, he has three six pointed crowns with the initials IGC engraved in each that means he’s a Crip and that gang can be found in sunny California. So, why is he in a supermax all the way out here in New York?”

“Um, it could be an out of state transfer?” The teen supplied as a theory.

“To the other side of the country? Whatever it was I need to know why because that bastard’s hostility towards Latinos has to come from somewhere and I need to prepare for what he’s going to do.” First day on the job and he already needs to start getting ready for a war.

“Kay, umm Miguel can I ask you something?” Conroy sounded nervous.

“Sure, kid.”

“Did you have a fight with Ryan, I kinda heard you yelling on the phone earlier- but I didn’t understand what you said.” he finished quickly at the end.

Miguel closes his eyes just imagining what Ryan must have been doing after hanging up. He hopes that tomorrow he picks up the phone cause if he doesn’t, Miguel might start getting the itch again. “Yeah, we did, the other inmates notice?”

“I looked around, but the quad was technically empty so no, only me.” Well, at least they wouldn’t be mocking him for that.

“That's good, Buenas Noches mijo.”

“Good night Miguel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Ryan's been out for less than 48 hours and shit's already hitting the fan...I don't know why I say that when I'm the one writing the story but it's still hilarious. Also, I love Ryan being scared of the d-word as in being considered a pseudo daddy.
> 
> Original Characters:  
> 1.O'Sullivan aka O'Sull' = Ex-gangster who allied with the Bridget gang, used to secretly love the O'Reily brothers as his own children and is willing to do anything they ask of him.  
> 2\. Isaiah Williams = An out of state transfer sent to Oz after sentencing, took over the homeboys upon arrival, sever hatred towards Latinos.  
> 3\. Joaquin Mendez = Transferred to Oz after it was reopened, took over El Norte after the Latino coup, the other inmates think he's missing a few marbles. 
> 
> Fun fact: Joaquin is named after Joaquin Phoenix the actor that played the latest Joker and is inspired as a more tamed version of the character. 
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Mi amor = My love  
> 2\. de todos los rumores que dicen de ti ninguno era de tu sentido de humor pero me encanta = Of all the rumors they say about you none of them were about your sense of humor but I love it.  
> 3\. Alacran = Scorpion  
> 4\. Buenas Noches = Good Night.
> 
> Until next week *Waves goodbye*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an extra warning attached within the fic cause it might be triggering to some readers and my friend suggested I put in. 
> 
> So when you see the words WARNING ON that means to expect: mention of past (torture, suicide, gang rape, mild gore, or mutilation). That part ends when you see WARNING OFF additionally this particular scene is closed to the end of the fic.
> 
> I would also like to add that nothing that's written within that part is real this is purely a work of fiction that came straight out of my head and any real-life events similar are just a coincidence.
> 
> And without any further ado please enjoy.

Ryan woke up to a pounding headache and irritated eyes the next day, first what O'Sullivan said then the fight with Miguel left him in a state he hated.

Feeling vulnerable and out of control.

**Ring Ring**

His phone was ringing the only one it could be was Miguel he didn’t want to pick it up but knowing the Latino like he does it would cause more harm ignoring him.

 _“Ryan...”_ Miguel whispers as if relieved that he picked up the phone probably scared the Irishman would abandon him. It made Ryan want to stab himself; it would hurt less he shouldn’t have acted the way he did. Ryan knows that he was in the wrong this time and had to take responsibility for his behavior.

“I’m sorry baby, I overreacted, you are right. But I’m still working on my emotional constipated side that you hate so much gatito.” Ryan has been getting better at not being sneaky when he wants to do something nice, but he’s still got over 30 years of not letting others close engraved into his psyche thanks to dear old Dad that is something hard to shake off.

_“You're not mad?”_

“No, I’m not mad if anyone should be it’s you for putting up with how I acted. You’re right I kinda tolerate the kid, but I’m not a big softy like you so don't ever expect a gigantic miracle from happening.” He could hear Miguel’s sigh in relief.

 _“Well, it’s good to hear that, I hate it when we fight and leave it unresolved for too long.”_ The Irishman could hear Miguel’s spirit-lifting up.

“Me too.” Ryan’s greatest fear right now is that their apart even if they did fight in Oz they were in close proximity and could still feel each other presence but now it’s different he can’t afford to let Miguel’s mind wander into places it shouldn’t.

_“Talk to you tomorrow, te amo cariño.”_

“Love you too baby.” With that, he hangs up and starts looking for the card Beecher gave him with the number of the lady that would be his new boss. When he found it, he dialed the number and waited for it to connect.

 _“Hello Catherine's Catering, this is Catherine speaking. How may I help you?”_ She answered so cheerfully it gave him a toothache.

“Hi, my name's Ryan O'Reily, I'm calling because of a job offer. Beecher said he talked to you about it.”

_“Oh, right he said that you would be calling soon. Well, tomorrow you will start with the basic training so you can learn how we do things. How's your cooking?”_

“I've cooked since I was a teenager and I was in kitchen duty in prison, I also did from time to time special diet meals for the inmates.”

_“I see, well that's good, it will come in handy. Can you be here at 8:00?”_

“I have to go see my Parole Officer at 7:00 but I hope to get there on time.”

_“Alrighty, then see you tomorrow.”_

“Yes, and thank you for the chance not many people would have given one.”

Catherine just laughs. _“Yeah, well Tobias said that usually when criminals get out, they go back to crime because it's all they know.”_

“He's right but that's not what I want or going to do again. I can assure you; I will work hard and earn a living legally from now on.” Ryan quickly reassures.

 _“Oh, I know Tobias can be very persuasive when he wants to be.”_ If Ryan didn’t know how possessive Keller is; he would have thought the lawyer slept with her to get him the job.

“That sounds like Beecher alright, well see you tomorrow then.”

_The next day_

Ryan was at the Parole office waiting to get called, he made sure to be there early so he can get it over with and be on time for work. Parole Officers have been a pain in his ass since he was a teenager, the problem now was he had to do whatever this one said. Whoever it was better not be a self-righteous bleeding heart like McManus or a son of a bitch like his first PO who scolded Ryan as if he were his son.

“O’Reily, you may go to office 203.” Said the secretary.

When he got inside and sat, he had to hold in a laugh the guy looked like Beecher when he got to prison for the first time. Why the fuck would someone like that want a job where he was pray surrounded by predators all day long? But either way, it looks like Ryan won the lottery this time his parole was going to be a breeze.

“Hello, Ryan I’m Sr. Burr, we will be working together on your journey to reinstate yourself into society in a positive outlet.” The man spoke in a calm soothing voice.

The Irishman almost pitted the guy he must have gotten the shit beaten out of him every day as a kid. Probably grew up believing that one day if he tried hard enough, he could change the world one criminal at a time.

Ryan knows how to play that tune.

“Really because that’s all I want, after 12 years I have reflected on my actions and where I want to go with my life.” He inwardly cringed as the words came out of his mouth.

But his words were believable enough that Burr got happy and relieved at hearing them. “That’s good to hear, have you started looking for a job yet?”

“Yup as soon as I’m out of here, I’m going right there to start today.”

“Perfect and what kind of job is it?” Burr started writing down in some paper.

“Catering, I’ll give you the address, I know that you're supposed to come and visit from time to time, right?” Ryan’s used to the formalities by this point.

“Correct but they will be surprised visits and I will speak with your boss about your work and behavior,” Burr responded while reading his file.

“You on the other hand will have to come here twice a month to see how you are progressing along. The Parole Board decided that your probation will be for 10 years and you cannot leave the State of New York before telling me where and why you are leaving and for how long then I have to determine if you may go, any violation of this and you will go back to prison for parole violation and with your history, you won’t be eligible for parole ever again plus serve time for the parole violation.” He finished reading before looking at him again. “Ryan this is very important for your future so do your best to abide by these conditions.”

“I will mister Burr.” Fucking Board giving him a parole almost as long as the time he served in prison.

The PO smiles, “Well that’s it for now I’ll be seeing you, Ryan. You may leave.”

“Yeah thanks, see you later.” The Irishman gives him the address before leaving.

_8:15 O’clock_

Ryan and Cyril got to Catherine's store almost on time. When they got inside an older woman greeted them. “Hello, gentlemen which one of you is Ryan?”

“That would be me, this is my brother Cyril,” Ryan responded while pointing at him. “He’s been kinda driving me around since I haven’t gotten my license back.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet both of you.” Catherine shook both of their hands. “Ryan I’ll show you around and after I have a class that I teach that you will have to take. We don’t just do food but also pastries for our clients and I like to have all my employees well versed in all areas just in case of an emergency where we could be understaffed.”

“Cool, Uhm at what hour will we be done? So, Cyril can come and get me, the dummy lost his phone.” Cyril pouts he knows that his brother said he couldn’t carry his phone around while doing surveillance on their new target since the police could track it but he didn’t have to make it sound like he’s incompetent in front of new people.

“Haha, well he can come at 4:00 and as for his sulking face he can eat the pastries that you make since we can’t let them go to waste.”

Cyril's eyes go wide at that while resisting the urge to grab the women and spin her around. “ _Really?_ Ryan, I love your new job.”

He just rolls his eyes; typical the minute food gets involved Cyril acts like a kid and still has the balls to complain that Ryan had to stop treating him like one. “Yeah well clean the drool from your mouth.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_10:50 in Oz_

“Here is the pack of gauze you wanted Dr. Nathan.”

“Thanks, you may leave Alvarez.” She didn’t even look at him as she continued to work on the biker’s cut.

Miguel rolled his eyes. The woman had started calling him by his last name and barely looked at him since her little talk with Ryan and today she has a golden shamrock necklace around her neck. The Latino knows how she got it; he doesn’t care because the intention is clear Ryan destroyed any hope, Nathan still had that she was somewhere deep in his heart. 

If his cousin were here she would be saying, _“I’m amazed Miguelito you somehow got yourself stuck living a telenovela where the bitter ex is giving you a hard time because you’re the one to win the man. Hehehe but the real twist you’re a man not a woman, I would die to see a telenovela with a plot like that.”_ Then Amanda would blow the smoke from her cigar in his face, patting her hand on his cheek.

“Yo, Miguel.” He looks around to see who was calling him. It was Joaquin who was next to the medicine cabinets most likely took drugs out to sell later.

He goes over to him, “¿Qué quieres?”

“What’s up with the doc? She’s been acting strange with you lately, like what happened?”

Great now he had to explain it to Joaquin and if he tried to blow him off it would just make him more persistent, why were Latinos so gossipy? He puts his hands in his pocket and leans against the counter. “The thing is before me and Ryan were a thing, he kinda pursued her and it didn’t end well.”

The other Latino nodded, “Ohh, so that’s why he couldn’t come into the infirmary but why is she taking it out on you now?”

“Ryan might have set her straight before leaving and now she’s acting up.”

Joaquin is struggling to keep his laughter in check. “So what you're telling me is..” snort breaths in “...that she’s acting like a cheated wife who's marido left for the other one...” giggles “...who so happens to be another man?” He’s starting to get tears in his eyes.

“Yes.” Miguel sighs out.

That did it Joaquin was full-blown laughing. “Oh man, why did we wait so long to hang out? You’re a riot.” He said while repeatedly hitting Miguel in the arm.

“It could have something to do with how you tried to recruit me back to El Norte when I didn’t want to and Ryan being very tempted to kill you; like seriously man do you know how many blowjobs saved your life?” At some point, he started to think the Irishman might have been keeping up an act just for the sex that became more frequent out of the gangs' tension.

“True, but come on it was a lot of fun in its own way, right?” Miguel couldn’t tell if Joaquin was crazy or pretended to be because no one should enjoy that their life was literally hanging by a thread.

“Yeah, amusement park fun.” He responds dryly.

Joaquin was opening his mouth to spout more nonsense when Liam showed up with the food trays signaling that it was lunchtime. “Uh look at the time got to go, adios Miguel.”

The Latino shook his head, what an idiot. He was going to leave when he felt a tapping on his shoulder when he turned around it was his father who sings at him answering what Miguel asked Eduardo to look up in the medical files for him.

The Latino sighs at the answer, “Gracias Papá y buen provecho.”

He goes back to Em City to call Ryan before going to the cafeteria.

_“Hey gatito, what up?”_

“Oh, nothing exciting, what are you doing?”

 _“Well, I’m at my new job. My boss has me taking this class so I can learn how to make pastries, I’ll make some for you to try when I go and see you on Sunday.”_ Ryan sounded happy with what he was doing.

“Yum, now I have something to look forward to all week then.” The only good news he’s heard since Friday. “I have a session with Sister Pete after lunch.”

 _“Snore, just so you know I don’t envy you.”_ He was laughing at him.

“Fuck you.” Miguel said going for annoyed but ended up playful.

 _“Oh Yeah and how would you do it.”_ Ryan was using his husky voice. It always made Miguel warm in the stomach, but he could hear something in the background.

“Ryan, what was that sound?”

 _“Fuck!”_ He’s whispering now. _“I forgot my boss was in the room and now she’s giving me this weird look. Got to go, love you.”_ And with that, he hung up before Miguel could say anything else.

_Sister Pete’s Office_

“How have you been since Ryan left? No particular problems or urges?”

“No, I’m fine.” He answers a bit annoyed.

Of course, the nun would start with that.

 _“Poor little Miguelito apparently you can't handle being separated from his novio to the point that the shrink has to make sure he’s not playing with sharp toys again.”_ If Amanda were here, she would say while giggling in his ear.

Sister Pete simply nods at him. “That’s good Miguel, just making sure. You two have been inseparable for the past 4 years so it must be a shock to the system to suddenly be apart for long periods of time.”

The Latino leans back in his chair crossing his arms. “You're making it sound like he’s been sent to outer space or something. I call him every day and he’s coming to see me every weekend, so you don’t have to worry about me **getting unstable again ok!!** ” He says the last part agitated.

“Miguel that is the last thing I’m trying to insinuate. I just want you to know that I’m here for you if you need someone to talk to that’s all I meant by that.” Pete attempts to reassure him that he’s not going crazy.

 _“Are hearing this Miguelito she’s trying to calm you down.”_ Amanda brushes her hand over his shoulders as she walks behind him. _“You better or else she might give you a psych eval and send you to the padded room and we both know what a pain in the ass that would be.”_

Miguel relaxes his body. “Ok Sister, if I need someone to talk to, I can come to you, thanks for reminding me.” After hearing that Pete seems satisfied, they continued the session with no more conflict and Amanda didn’t say anything else just when to look out the window.

After leaving Pete’s office, they were going to go back to his pod since he didn’t have work in the afternoon, but the cousins get stopped by Father Mukada.

“Miguel I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office?”

“Ah, sure.” He was confused it’s been years since they last spoke.

They went to his office and Miguel noticed that instead of waiting outside Amanda followed sitting next to him giving Mukada a once over trying to figure out his angle.

He ignores her.

“Miguel I was hoping that this Sunday you would come to mass.”

“Why?”

“Well you have stopped going for a long time now and well- Miguel I think you should try to reconnect with God again.” Amanda was giving Miguel a hard look waiting for him to answer Father Mukada.

“No, it’s ok, this will sound wrong to you, but I have felt a lot better about myself since I distanced myself from the catholic church. It wasn't doing me any good.” His heart was pounding in his chest, Miguel needed to focus on breathing but not too hard that would make him pass out.

“Miguel that’s not right ever since…” clears throat “ever since...” He trails off again.

 _“Ever since you’ve been with Ryan it’s always been about the two of you being together. That’s what the Priest has a problem with; he rather see you alone and miserable than happy with someone you love.”_ He hated to admit it but his cousin was right.

When Miguel started dating Ryan, the priest had been very vocally against them, it had hurt because he thought that the Asian would have been happy for him. The Latino had believed they were friends instead he just kept telling Miguel how wrong and perverse of a sin it is to be with another man. It hadn’t helped the Latino's mental state and drug recovery; his paranoia had returned with a vengeance to the point that Ryan had physically restrained him. He had finally broken down while the Irishman held him close as Miguel told him everything that was making the Latino lose it, once he was done Ryan said to distance himself from the source and that’s what he did.

He felt a hand on top of his own, the Latino looked from the corner of his eye Amanda had that gleam in her eyes and smirk on her face.

When Miguel looked at Mukada again he was still struggling to finish his sentence. “Let me help you there padre ever since I have been with Ryan, right?” The priest gave him a look of pity and sympathy.

“Miguel I-”

“No, no excuses tell me why? All you did was judge me for finding happiness in this hell!! WHY COULDN’T YOU’VE BEEN HAPPY FOR ME? INSTEAD, YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD WITH THE BIBLE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS? WHAT DID RYAN EVER DO TO YOU THAT WAS SO BAD THAT YOU TOOK IT OUT ON ME!?” Miguel's voice cracked at the end he wasn’t going to let Mukada mess with his head again.

“HE HAS YOU!!” Mukada declared tense with clenched fists on his desk.

“What?” He needed to make sure he heard right.

“O’Reily...has...you...and I don’t.” He finishes voice trembling, staring at him.

Miguel knows that look; it's the same one Ryan gives the Latino.

“ _Well well well the plot thickens looks like we had a silent love interest in the background that not even the protagonist knew was there.”_ Amanda moves her head side to side studying his face enjoying this new development. “ _But let’s not forget what happened in the past, how he hurt you, how you hurt Ryan because of his words.”_ She leans close to whisper in his ear, " _What are you going to respond back with?”_

“I get it now, you're jealous. It explains all the things you said to me back then.” Miguel scoffs. “But that doesn't change the fact of how much of a hypocrite that makes you now. You told me how wrong it is and now you’re telling me this,” He laughs ironically, “You just want to do the things Ryan does to me yourself, _RIGHT!?_ ”

“No Miguel it’s not like that at, all I wanted was to help you but- you have to understand I’m a priest, I couldn’t act on those urges but I still fell in love with you.” He gives him a look of adoration that the Latino wants nothing to do with, “I thought as long as I was by your side it would be enough but then O’Reily came in.” Mukada’s face tightens in anger, “I realized what could have been if I had said something. I let envy into my heart, you must understand, please Miguel forgive me.”

“Father I can understand your responsibilities and obligations to the church. That doesn't justify how you treated me and made me feel, I’m not obligated to forgive you.” He says coldly getting up to leave. “I think it’s best if from now on we don’t interact unless we don’t have a choice, it wouldn’t do either of us any good.”

“This is all O'Reily's fault.” Mukada says in anger.

“Don’t make Ryan the villain, he showed his real feelings towards me, and it so happened I responded back, and did something about them. While you buried yours behind a rosary there is no one but yourself to blame for this outcome.” Miguel says before heading towards the door when he’s twisting the handle Mukada speaks, “If I had said something before O’Reily would you have given me a chance?”

He doesn’t turn around.

“I can’t answer for something that didn’t happen.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh, Yeah and how would you do it.” Behind him, there was a noise that sounded like a grunt mixed with a cough that the person making it was trying to suppress.

“ _Ryan, what was that sound?_ ” When he turns to see it was Catherine, looking like she didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Fuck!” Just what he needed. “I forgot my boss was in the room and now she’s giving me this weird look. Got to go, love you.” He hangs up turning around plastering a smile on his face.

“Is there something wrong Catherine?”

“Ooh, it’s nothing. Who were you talking to? If it’s alright to know.” Her own awkward smile in place.

“Oh, that was just Miguel.” Ryan shrugged trying to convey it as a non-important person, it didn’t work.

“A friend you say I love you too?” Catherine wasn’t letting up curiosity all over her face.

“Fine, he’s my prison boyfriend who’s still locked up.” Ryan’s not really worried about Catherine turning homophobic on him since she’s still friends with Beecher, he just doesn’t like talking about his relationship with Miguel because it’s nobody’s business.

She nods, “Well, I hope he gets out soon it must be hard being apart from the person you love.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ryan responds sadly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**“LIGHT OUT”**

“So, I did what you asked.” Miguel was sitting in the chair back to the door looking at Conroy who was laying on his bed.

“What did you find out?”

WARNING ON

“You have no idea how fucked up William’s problems with Latinos runs. His father was a Crip, who was beaten to death by Norteños in prison. His main rivals on the outside were Los Mara Salvatrucha and Los Norteños since his territory was sandwiched between the other two, they had a long bloody war.” This is bad; Williams has been trying to drag that fight into Oz with El Norte but has failed since Joaquin always uses a diplomatic approach to conflict.

Now he’s set his eyes on Miguel.

“It doesn't end there this is the catalyst that led Williams to prison one day his mother and sister were going home when they got jumped by some Salvatruchas who kidnapped them.” Conroy pauses body shivering before continuing.

“Miguel, they were gang-raped and beaten in front of each other. It took him a week to find them,” He took a deep breaths before continuing, “His little sister was only 14 years old...” He shakes his head. “But what really set him off to the point of no return, a month later he found out she was knocked up, Williams was furious that he made her get an abortion it messed her up to the point that she killed herself.”

The teen stops and Miguel can tell he’s hesitating there’s more to the story, he grabs his hand. “Conny, you can tell me don't hold it in.”

He nods before continuing, “Williams wanted revenge, so he finally found out who had given the order.” he licks his lips sighing, “He’s insane Miguel, the man responsible had a son they beat him to an inch of his life and even castrated him while the mother watched, he was just 12 years old.” Conroy’s crying by this point and his next words come out a mess. “They then forced him to watch as they gang-raped his Mom, she was pregnant and when they were done with her, they cut out the baby.”

WARNING OFF

“Hey hey, Conny breath.” He says rubbing a hand up and down his arm.

Once the teen has calmed down, he finishes his story, “On the day of his sentencing when the judge asks if he had anything to say for his actions, Williams only laughed.”

“Then why isn’t he on death row? And what about the men responsible for what happened to his mother and sister?”

Conroy cleans his face with his shirt before answering, “Dead after what he did to his rivals’ family, they had a showdown at the edge of their tuffs and killed each other when it was over Williams and a few of his men were alive.”

Miguel nodded the Nigger wasn’t afraid to die for what he wanted then, “Did you find out how he got sent to Oz?”

“He ratted on the Norteños turns out he knew some stuff and made a deal with the DEA that arrested him in exchange for the death penalty off the table and protection. That’s why he ended up across the country with a sealed case file which I definitely didn’t unseal and reseal, so I could get you this information.”

The Latino smiles moving to pat Conny on the head for risking an extra charge for him, “Good work kid I’m proud of you.”

The teen almost purred under the praise, but quickly goes into worry mode, “Miguel do you really think Williams is going to start something?”

He looks into the teen’s eyes and sees the same fear he saw in them when the Arian’s were targeting him. “That I have no doubt, but I won’t let that Crip lay a finger on you I promise, I’ll keep you safe like always.”

“..Ok, I trust you...night.” His voice was still full of worry as he turned around to face the wall.

Miguel sighed getting up to go watch out the glass door digesting the new information about the psychotic Crip. The Latino muttered to himself what his father had told him earlier, “Físicamente saludable y ninguna alergia.”

He had to go back to the drawing board not only that but to also figure out a way to keep his promise. Miguel felt a hand on his shoulder watching Amanda’s reflection from the glass. Her face had that mischievous smile on her face that she got when someone’s going to regret being born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been interested in the time Miguel was seeing his dead relatives it would have been awesome to have seen more of his interaction with them in canon but that's what fanfiction is for and part of the reason why Amanda was born.
> 
> Also chills at that conversation between Miguel and Mukada but I figured if Ryan had his final talk with Gloria then it was only fitting that the other two had one as well making it all go full circle.
> 
> P.S. I don't know exactly how paroles work so it'll be pretty basic whenever it comes to its role in the story. 
> 
> Original Characters:  
> 1\. Catherine = Ryan's employer, easygoing and understanding.  
> 2\. Burr = Parole officer, gullible and kind of a doormat.  
> 3\. Amanda Alvarez = Miguel's older cousin, she's the angel and demon on his shoulder. (mostly demon) 
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Telenovela = Spanish soap opera.  
> 2\. ¿Que quieres? = What do you want?  
> 3.Gracias Papá y buen provecho = Thanks Dad and have a good meal  
> (The words buen provecho don't have a direct translation to English it said good luck which is wrong {google traductor}. The phrase is commonly used when you want to wish someone you know or a stranger who's eating a good meal. It's seen in Latino culture as being polite.)  
> 4\. Novio = boyfriend.  
> 5\. Físicamente saludable y ninguna alergia. = Physically healthy and no allergies.
> 
> Until next week *Waves goodbye*


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I saw a cannoli was on Cake Boss and after writing this I'll never look at them the same way again.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Miguel was contemplating how his week has been after Conroy told him the intel, the first thing he had done was have a meeting with The Irish ordering them to take safety measures and keep their eyes and ears open for any Homeboy activity especially Williams, and to make it as discreet as possible. They were nervous about the why, but he just told them it was a precaution after the heated confrontation during the sit-down.

Later during the week they got there answer three Latinos OD’d on crack none died but Joaquin was angry -which never happens- none of his men use it since Homeboys are the suppliers and when Oz was reopened Williams had started the turf war with El Norte; Joaquin’s solution to prevent blood was to negotiate El Norte couldn’t buy crack and the Homeboys couldn’t buy alcohol or the pharmaceutical drugs they stole from the infirmary.

The Crip had rejected the deal and wanted to continue the fighting but Pancamo had voted against him and a reluctant Ryan as well. Williams had to accept the deal 3 against 1 he couldn’t win against those odds, but it looks like he doesn't care anymore now that Miguel’s in charge.

However, what’s really bothering him is Williams targeting El Norte and not The Irish, the Nigger’s waiting for something and Miguel can't for the life of him figure out what that is.

If Miguel wasn’t focused on other important things he might have already lost his mind starting with keeping his promise to Conny. He’s done everything within his power in such short notice which was paying Armstrong extra for the added babysitting services and Miguel was very specific the hack had to be willing to take a shanking. Sure, that made him hesitate for a second but in the end, the greedy bastard accepted; the same thing with Liam and O'Neill minus the pay. 

He was glad it was finally Sunday so Ryan could make him forget everything with some kisses, cuddles, and sweets.

 _“Will you stop thinking so hard you’re going to get premature wrinkles.”_ Amanda commented leaning against the sink putting out her cigar, signaling he was getting a lecture.

“Leave me alone.”

 _“Stop whining.”_ She says going to stand next to his bed speaking directly to his face. _“Worrying so much is pointless. We have taken every precaution we could think of, the only thing left now is to wait, sometimes that’s all you can do.”_ His cousin finishes heading out the door to do who knows what; he sighed, closing his eyes at the peace and quiet.

“Alvarez you got a visitor, let’s go.” The Latino jumped off his bed to follow Mineo, he looked for Amanda around the quad as they walked towards the gate but his cousin’s nowhere in sight.

“What are you looking for Alvarez? I don’t got all day.” Mineo was irritated with him now.

“Nothing I just thought I dropped something.” The hack shakes his head making a face as if Miguel were crazy.

Jokes on him he’s not.

When they reach the visiting room, Ryan was sitting at the table next to the wall farthest from everyone with a huge grin on his face looking at him, Miguel goes to him by then Ryan’s standing. They wrap their arms around each other in a tight embrace, smacking their lips together, it felt so good to be together again.

“Fuck baby I missed you.” Ryan states breathlessly after detaching from Miguel’s mouth.

“Mmm, well sit down, so I can greet the other one who seems to have missed me too.” Ryan just laughs, Miguel sat facing him rubbing their cocks together.

“So, I brought you the pastries that are on the table but if you're facing me it’ll be hard to eat them.” The Latino smirks while turning around but never really getting off Ryan’s lap and when he's done rubs his ass on the growing erection.

“Better?” He asks seductively Ryan grabs his hips to stop the motion.

“Gatito stop playing before I bent you on the table and hotdog your ass.” Ryan says breathing heavily thru clenched teeth. Miguel relents shifting his attention to the sweets in the container in front of him, he asks what they’re called.

“Well that long thing with chocolate on top is an Éclairs, the one with the fruits is a mini tart, that little circle thing is a macaron but don’t let its small size fool you just one of those fuckers can cost 5 bucks, can you believe that. What the hell was I selling drugs when I could have been the macaron kingpin.” The image of Ryan hustling at a street corner with sweets made him laugh. “That one over there is a strawberry strudel-”

“It kinda looks like a pastelillo.”

“What’s that?” Ryan sounded confused.

“It’s a Hispanic pastry. It's commonly eaten at birthday parties. The inside is filled with stuff like guayaba, cheese, or pineapple filling. I can’t even remember the last time I ate one.” Miguel’s voice was full of nostalgia.

“Sounds tasty, and the last one is a cannoli if Chucky were here, he’d steal it just for a taste of home.” He decided to leave that one for last and began eating one by one.

“Damn, papi they're all good.” The Latino moaned.

“What you expect I am the fucking best at what I do.” Ryan said smugly.

When only the cannoli is left Miguel turns around again with it in hand, looking at the Irishman dead in the eye he starts to lick the cream from one side of the cannoli then proceeds to suck it in and out of his mouth that made Ryan thrust towards him while biting his lips to stop himself from making a noise. After the Latino feels he has tortured Ryan long enough he eats the cannoli slowly pushing it into his mouth, once that’s done unnecessarily and obscenely sucks his non-dirty fingers.

“Mmm, Creamy.” Miguel says, licking his bottom lip.

He watches as Ryan’s resolve literally crumbles before his eyes when his face is grabbed and forced into a brutal kiss that was all tongue and teeth. They both moaned loudly, Miguel grabbed the back of the chair to make it easier to thrust on Ryan’s lap; this was exactly what he needed.

**BAM BAM BAM**

At the sudden sound they falter, making him whimper he was so close.

“Damn it you two are worse than teenagers!!”

“Sorry, Dad.” They tease an annoyed Murphy in union.

“Keep it PG-13 or the visit’s over this isn’t a porno.” The hack points his baton in warning before walking away.

_Ryan's POV_

“See what you did? I hope you're happy with yourself.” Despite his words, there wasn’t any real heat behind them.

He missed Miguel too.

“Perdon, mi amor.” The Latino says giving him little peck kisses Ryan indulges him for a while before having to stop, they still had to talk business even if he hated it. “Alright, you troublemaker, what's the news of the week?” He whispers resting his head against Miguel’s. The Latino rubs his hands-on Ryan's scalp massaging it, “Things aren’t looking too sexy, papi…”

He then proceeded to tell him everything.

The Irishman had to take a moment to take all of it in, how the hell could he leave Miguel in this mess? How could he have not looked up Williams' history? But he knows the answer to that it’s because of Mendez. Since Miguel insisted on him leaving that fucking clown alone, he used the Crip bastard as his proxy, and now look what his pettiness got him.

“Alright, from what you're telling me I think their food was spiked. I used to mess with the food all the time and I know for a fact that the Homeboys have done it before when they killed that bitch Ketchum. You tell the guys to keep an eye on the food and to be careful with what they eat.” Ryan kissed the Latino letting him know he’s here for him. “You’re going to get through this, I know you will.”

Miguel’s face relaxed and some of his tension was gone. “Thanks, I needed that, now why don’t you tell me about your boss?”

He shrugs, “She's been cool ever since that first phone call incident. She asks about you and how when you get out wants to meet the man that’s responsible for her getting an employee like me. I still don’t know what she means by that but I’m sure it’s all good things. This week I’ll be doing my first official job catering a funeral, so that’s pretty exciting.”

“Well, I’m happy for you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the visit, he went back to his pod the Latino was tired all of a sudden. He was happy for Ryan that things were going so well for him on the outside but if he’s honest Miguel wished he was in here with him then it would be easier to deal with the Crip, Amanda’s great but it’s not the same.

He got on his bed to stare up at the ceiling again.

“ _I never expected you to act like a bitch in heat._ ”

“Oh, go fuck yourself.”

Amanda laughs as she goes to lean on the sink like always to stare at Miguel. “And since you went why didn’t you go in? I wanted you to meet Ryan.”

She shrugs, “ _I don’t need to explain myself to you, remember I’m older besides he seems too old for you._ ”

“Ugh don’t start, I get enough shit from Dad about Ryan.” His cousin sticks her tongue out like an immature child.

“Knock knock, sup Miguel.” It was Joaquin entering without even waiting to be given permission, he got comfy putting his chin on his arms at the end of his bed. He sat up cross-legged to be able to look at the other man better and as a precaution if anyone looked inside not to think they might be getting _too intimate_ with each other.

“Hey, what brings you here?” He cocked a brow in question.

The El Norte leader blows a raspberry with his lips before answering, “I kinda need help with the sudden OD’s of my men, I think Willie’s spiking their food.”

Miguel chuckled at the silly nickname, “I just had a talk with Ryan about what’s been going on and he suggested the same thing. So, let me guess you’re here to ask me to put the Irish on lookout for you?”

“Exacto, I knew you’d get it, this alliance is turning out to be peaches and cream.” Joaquin laughed at what must be Miguel’s cringed face at his description of their truce but quickly changed it for a pervy grin that he did not like. “And I also want to ask you another thing, one of my men was in the visiting room when you were there and he told me about how ‘asi...aha me gusta..ay..papi dame mas’...” He mimics moaning while thrusting his hips. “...you got, and I was wondering if I could get better details from the source directly?”

Miguel’s eye twitched, face red in embarrassment while Amanda cackled like a witch bent over gripping the sink.

Fucking bitch.

“Why the hell would you want that sort of information for!?” He hisses the only one who used to ask Miguel those sort of questions was Perez because they’ve known each other since kindergarten and wanted to annoy him but Joaquin was different, they’ve only interacted like two hours in three years.

The younger Latino shrugged. “I’ve been in prison for nine years and forced sex has never been my cup of tea, so what you’ve got with O’Reily wasn’t half bad to watch.”

“Are you telling me you’re a maricon?”

Joaquin pushed his bottom lip out really thinking about the question before responding, “I don’t think so maybe I’m bi, but it’s always been hard to find a solid answer. I’ve only ever fucked one vagina and did some minor stuff with some guys but never all the way, what about you?”

“Ahh…” Was all he managed to say the conversation was turning weird far too fast for his brain to process, but it was more than enough for Joaquin who filled in the gap. “I get it Ryan’s the first and only hombre that you would be with willingly.” Miguel nodded just the thought of a man other than his alacran looking at him that way makes his skin crawl. “The reason we evolved our friendship to an intimate one was because of love otherwise we would still only be friends.”

For some reason his answer made Joaquin get a wistful expression which he quickly replaced with his default clown one, “So, will you now tell me the deed?”

_“I like this one, Miguelito.”_

He inwardly sighed of course she did.

_Next day during lunchtime_

Miguel was sitting with The Irish he had told them about keeping an eye on The Homeboys to avoid more spiking against the Latinos and in case Williams finally decided to attack them.

All he could do now is wait for an opportunity to put his own plan into motion.

“Alvarez.” Lopresti shouts his name running into the cafeteria.

“Yeah?” He asked after raising his head.

“Your father just OD’d.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that's some cliffhanger will Eduardo survive? Will Miguel keep losing more of his sanity? And will someone finally fucking notice? 
> 
> Well, one thing is for sure I won't be posting the next chapters for a while since I got some other stuff brewing and can't reread or rewrite them like I want to, so this will be the first hiatus. But I don't expect it to be a long one I'll probably have things back on track after new years, so until then keep surviving what's left of 2020.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Perdon, mi amor = Sorry, my love.  
> 2\. Exacto = Precisely.
> 
> Later *Waves goodbye*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Baaaaccckk 2020 is over *Throws confetti* 
> 
> So, I'm still basking in the afterglow of this year's Oz Magi and decided to post 3 chapters in one go. I also noticed that this year there were a lot of Miguel/Ryan gift which have my serotonin level higher than they have been since the pandemic started, so thanks for that Ozzie’s.
> 
> I would also like to add that these chapters aren't written linear but disjointed kinda like the show 'how to get away with murder' just giving you (readers) the heads up so it doesn't cause too much confusion while reading.
> 
> And without further ado enjoy.

**Narrator voice: On**

Miguel gets up to run to the infirmary he can’t hear or see, how The Aryans and Bikers are making fun of him for running to daddy. How O’Neill is trying to get The Irish under control because they’re halfway getting up with shanks to attack the Homeboys while throwing accusations or how Liam grabs Conroy who is trying to run after him. How Williams has a satisfied smile on his face seeing him run while Redding tries to get the Homeboys under control because they were with shanks in hand tossing their own accusations at The Irish or how Joaquin glares daggers at Williams while yelling at his own men to stand down because they were getting up to fight with the Homeboys too. How the Hacks were on the move trying to get them under control while D’Agnasti runs to the phone to call the S.O.R.T team. How Pancamo buries his face in his hands knowing that Querns is going to be breathing down his neck now, pressuring him to find the one responsible for the spikings. Miguel was oblivious to the chaos around him all that mattered was getting to his father who he left unprotected.

**Narrator voice: Off**

Miguel gets to the infirmary; he hears Dr. Nathan yelling at the orderlies to tight up his father to the bed so he can’t hurt himself from the seizure. His father is making strange grunt sounds trying to scream when the seizure stops, he bends to the side to vomit.

“PAPA!!” The Latino is trying to push his way to get to his father but Dr. Nathan’s getting in his way. “Miguel get out of here! You'll only get in the way- where are those compresses, his blood pressures rising!!”

Miguel ignores her and pushes his way to reach his father and see the state he’s in pupils blown wide, sweating profoundly starting to go into respiratory arrest. “Papá, lo siento ... todo esto ... todo ...ee-s mi culpa.” He’s holding his father’s face in hand begging for forgiveness when he hears the monitor's screams and he knows Eduardo’s heart stopped.

“NOOO NNOO Pa-pá NO TE MUERAS!!” He screams in agony, “I’m sorry nooo…I’m sorrryy..”

By now Nathan’s had enough of him. “Guards get him OUT OF HERE!! Tight him up and Perez sedate him, and you start the defibrillator NOW!”

Hacks grab him kicking and screaming dragging him away as they’re ripping his father’s shirt open to try and revive him. The guards throw him on a bed on the other side of the infirmary where he can’t see what’s happening with his father. “Stop squirming you fuck.” The hacks are trying to tie him to the bed.

“H-he needs me l-et goo!” Miguel begs.

Perez shows up with the sedative and injects him with it then whispers in his ear, “Esto no se lo vamos a dejar pasar hermano. El Norte te va a respaldar vamos a hacer que los negros pagen.” He pats Miguel’s shoulder leaving to go help Alvarez senior.

Miguel’s laying there crying defeated, he failed, he should have known his Dad could be targeted instead he forgot about him, if only- 

_“Miguel calm down Eduardo's going to be alright, he’s an Alvarez. That’s what we do. We survive whatever they throw at us look at yourself you have survived this place, look at your own boy they said his chances of living were slim to none and now he’s already 12 years old, see we are survivors and Eduardo will get through this.”_ She was crouched in front of him rubbing a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

 _“Miguel? Can you hear me?”_ She says with slight panic in her voice now, she moved her hand to touch his face, but it went through. Her hand has turned intangible. “ _Say something please!?_ ”

“Ryan…” He whispers.

“ **Yeah, I’m here my love.** ” Miguel was opening his mouth to say something, but Ryan put a finger to his lips silencing him. “ **Shh, just listen ok?** ” He nobs, Ryan’s gives him an affectionate smile.

“ **This is not your fault, Eduardo had nothing to do with this, so don’t blame yourself. Now it’s time to show that cocksucker that he messed with the wrong Latino.** ” Ryan kissed his lips resting their forehead together.

“ **I know how you move baby; no one can beat you on the dance floor. You already set the stage to your advantage even before the music started. Now it’s time to take the spotlight from that spook and show him how it’s done then when the performance is over the one dead on the dance floor will be him.** ” Miguel starts to laugh a crazed one with tears in his eyes just imagining the outcome while Ryan smirks getting in the bed with him putting an arm around his waist kissing his cheek.

“ **That’s it gatito, let it all out.** ” When Miguel finally calms down, he falls asleep to Ryan singing one of those Irish lullabies.

_Emergency Staff Meeting_

“What the fuck is going on, huh!?” Querns yelled at everyone. He doesn't care how many inmates have OD’d in the past week, but he is going to be a raging bull when it escalates to violence and chaos; someone is going to answer for the mess in the cafeteria.

Someone with an affinity for garlic.

“The inmates have been getting tense from all the recent overdoses which have all been Latinos. Now it happened to someone like Eduardo Alvarez, it’s a recipe for disaster. It’s obvious that these aren’t accidents but that they are being targeted on purpose even they’re not stupid enough to not put two and two together. It was only a matter of time before it blew up.” D’Agnasti answers.

Querns sighed, great now all that’s waiting to happen is a race war between factions this day just kept getting better and better, “What were they spiked with?”

“All of them had crack in their system but the amount given to Eduardo was meant to be more lethal than the others that OD’d.” Dr. Nathan answers, looking down at the report. “It was in his food, but his lack of tongue is what saved him in the end since it takes Eduardo longer to chew before swallowing his slow eating made it so he only ingested enough to provoke a reaction but with quick response survivable. Now all that’s left is to find the culprits in the kitchen which are comprised of Irish, Homeboys, and Italians.”

“Well, The Irish are out, Miguel is their leader now, so it can’t be them and The Italians are in the heroin business. That only leaves The Homeboys, right?” For once Querns was impressed with McManus's deductive skills but he’s not going to tell him that, the man is typically walking incompetence.

“Well, if it’s a problem in the kitchen I’m going to talk to Pancamo and as for the rest of you,” He glared at all of them voice stern. “ _Keep_ those animals under control understand I don’t want a bloodbath in here.”

“For how long is the lookdown going to last?” McManus got that stupid worried constipated look on his face that he can’t stand.

Querns thought for a moment, he had to go yell and threaten Pancamo first.

“I’ll let you know later.”

_Querns Office_

Chucky’s not surprised that he’s in the Warden's office getting yelled at for something he had nothing to do with but still has to pay the consequences for.

Sometimes it's tough being the wise guy.

It’s all that moolie’s fault, one thing was to target El Norte and completely another to go after an _Alvarez_.

The Italian can admit at least to himself that he believes a little that the Alvarez family is cursed only because he has seen it in action just like he believed that Peter’s grandmama had the gift like the saying goes cautious men live longer.

“HEY, stop daydreaming you dego fuck! Don’t ignore me when I’m yelling at you!!” Chucky looks back at Querns who is red in the face, he's been going at it for like 10 minutes now.

“Can I say something?”

Querns nostrils flare, “What can you possibly contribute to this shit-fest!?”

_Infirmary after the emergency staff meeting_

Gloria was looking at a sleeping Miguel from across the room both worried over him and terrified of him. Worried about how devastated Miguel would be if his father had died and terrified of what she saw earlier of him having a psychotic laughing fit which had glued her to the floor making her watch from afar until he fell asleep.

Gloria can admit to herself she has been unnecessarily mean to him ever since her talk with Ryan which is completely uncalled for especially when it has nothing to do with him. Miguel had come into the picture years later; he didn’t deserve how she’s been treating him and now with what happened to Eduardo who knows what he’ll do.

“What’s going to happen now?”

“The Alvarez curse is going to do its magic.” Gloria jumped at that not expecting someone to replay.

“Perez don’t sneak up on me like that and what are you on about a curse? There is no such thing as curses.” The Latino gave her a cheeky grin.

“But it’s true there is one in Miguel’s family.”

She rolled her eyes at that, “Just because there have been 3 generations of Alvarez’s in Oz that doesn't mean they're cursed it’s just a bad coincidence.”

“That’s more of a family tradition starting from Miguel’s grandfather. The curse I’m talking about is the one that affects the Alvarez family as a whole.” Gloria knows that it’s most likely just rumors, or scary stories mothers would tell their children so they would stay away from the bad kids in the neighborhood, her mother had done the same thing.

But she was still curious about what they said about Miguel's family.

“Alright, Perez tell me about this supposed family curse.” She asks in an ominous voice and doing ghost grabbing hands.

“I know it’s true because me and him grew up together, everyone in our barrio has seen its power. Who or why it was given to them is unknown, but it’s believed that the Alvarez’s family already had it when they came to the States from Cuba.” He explained leaning against the door frame.

“The curse is a strange one if you try to kill one of them it’s nearly impossible like what you’ve now seen happened with Miguel and Eduardo just now. If you do manage to kill one, you won’t live for very long.” Perez shakes his head as if pitying them. “And it’s a horrifying death like one of Miguel's tio’s was murdered the guy responsible was bit by a dog and got rabies even when at the hospital the doctors gave him the vaccines it had no effect on him as if he were immune to it, he died a slow painful death.” Gloria didn’t know what to say to that, but Perez just kept talking.

“There was also this prima of Miguel’s who ran the 180-gang vicious woman.” He shuddered as if remembering something scary, “Her rivals wanted her dead, but the ones left in body bags would be as usual the other guy. It was assassination attempt 13 that took her out- oh and she was 27 too, you know unlucky numbers, right? Anyway, she didn’t die right there on the spot instead a week later at the hospital, but she took her killer with her. He died at the scene tho; she had ripped his jugular open almost a complete messy decapitation.” Perez finishes as if he were talking about a sports event instead of murders and tragedies. “You see Dr. Nathan it’s a curse and now the one that did this to Eduardo will suffer the same fate.”

As far as Gloria could tell it sounds more like the people from that neighborhood had created some strange superstitions myth around Miguel’s family and take it as factual truth because of the outcomes of how they manage to survive a harsh life and as for those people that died, they were just having an off day.

Yup, that’s what she’s going with.

“Well, thanks for telling me, Perez.”

“No prob- hey look Miguel’s waking up.” Gloria turns around to see him stirring in the bed.

“I better go check on him.” When she’s at his side he’s stretching as much as he can tight to the bed as he fluttered confused eyes at her. “Miguel, how do you feel? Do you remember anything at all?”

The Latino looks around before looking at her again. “My Dad, what happened to him?”

“He’s alive we managed to stabilize him, now we have to wait for him to wake up and see how much long-term damage he has.” She was checking his pupils that were blown and a little glazed over.

“That’s good to hear.” He sighed out sounding tired.

“Miguel I was thinking that this might be a traumatic experience and you should talk more frequently with Pete.”

“No anything but that!” Miguel yells moving around as much as he can tied to the bed in a panic.

“Ok ok but I am going to start giving you some mild tranquilizers again ok?” Gloria could tell he wasn't happy about that either, but she wanted to help keep him calm and not end up in the psych ward or worse death row.

She owed him that much.

“For how long?”

“Until things calm down again.” 

“Fine, can I go back to my pod?” She thought about it technically there's nothing physically wrong with him, so she can’t exactly force him to stay.

“Sure, let me untie you. Lopresti please escort Miguel back to Em City.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel notices that Lopresti is walking farther away from him, farther than a hack is meant to. When they reach Em City as they walk through the quad all eyes are on him, he sees in some of them worry mixed with fear while in others nothing, but pure rage maybe not really directed at him who knows for sure. All he’s sure of is once the lockdown is over how he responds to what happened to his father will determine how things will be in Oz for a while.

When he gets to the door waiting for it to open, he can see Conroy on his bed with his face buried in his bent knees; he only reacts when he hears the door open.

“Miguel I...” He’s just standing there with his arms open not sure if to move and hug him or not.

The Latino makes the decision for him; they both hold each other not knowing who is comforting who at this point.

“How is he?” The teen asked in a slow unsure voice as he rubs circles on his back.

“He’ll live.”

Conroy sighs a breath of relief. “That’s good…that’s good see everything's going to be alright, I’m here for you Miguel.”

“Conny?” He gives a nonverbal answer. “Have you found what I asked you to look for? Remember from last week?” Miguel feels the young Irishman tense at that before wryly answering.

“Yes, I did.”

Miguel moves his head from Conroy’s neck to look at his face. “Well, we better start looking for a way to get it in here.”

_2 days later_

Tim knows this is the worst idea Querns has come up with or the Warden has finally lost his mind. “Are you _sure_? You want to end the lockdown so soon?”

“Yes.” He replies like everything was going to be fine and dandy.

Tim can’t understand this is not like him at all. When things have escalated like this in the past, he always punishes the inmates for as long as he wants, not even bothering to ask questions, and is an asshole more than usual to the rest of the staff.

“Why? When it’s obvious that there's still a lot of hatred brewing between them? Wouldn’t it be better to leave them locked up; you know longer so they have time to calm down and not act impulsively?” Pete asks, she’s just as skeptical as he is on Querns decision.

“Well, it’s your job to get them to kiss and make-up, right? To lay on a couch and tell you how unfair the world is with them. If you were doing your job right none of this would have happened.” Now that sounds like the Querns they know and despise.

“My decision is final, let them out.” He orders leaving it at that.

When Tim gets to his office, he calls the watchtower and asks for all the CO’s to go to his office to tell them the Warden’s decision, all the guards reacted the same way.

“McManus, you can’t be serious?” They all said the same thing with slight variations.

“I know but orders are orders and even if I don’t like them we still have to do them.”

“Maybe he wants them to finally kill each other and get it over with," Lopresti smirks at his tasteless joke. "All I know is I’m staying away from Alvarez don’t want to get caught in his warpath.”

“Shut up Lopresti! How can you be so sure of that, when all the inmates are on edge huh? When it can be any of them that can take us out.” Sean was glaring at the other hack looking very tempted to hit Lopresti, but Armstrong grabs his arm to stop any conflict from happening.

“Shish calm down Murphy.” He raises his hand in a placating manner. “But I’m serious, I overheard Perez telling Nathan about the Alvarez family curse and how anyone that ever threatens one of them always winds up dead. We've all seen what happens when someone goes after Alvarez junior and let’s not forget what happened to the last guy to put a finger on Alvarez senior. I'm not taking my chances I’m staying away from those freaks from now on, some of that bad juju might rub off on me, I bet the only reason O’Reily is still alive cause he’s Irish.”

Sean was opening his mouth again to argue but he wasn't having it. “That’s enough! Let them out and keep a close eye on them ok?” The last thing this place needs are the CO’s fighting amongst themselves, especially Sean, he has never seen his friend lose his cool to that extent with another colleague before.

**Buzzers sounds and hissing noises.**

“Hey Miguel, what’s going on?”

“Can’t you see, the lockdown’s over. Come on let’s go and see what they say.” He answers, getting up to go stand outside and listen to McManus.

“Alright, I know things have been getting tense lately over the recent OD’s, but it stops right now.” A collection of complaints from them is all he gets.

“Shut up, ALL OF YOU!! You either get your acts together or it’s an indefinite time visit to the hole for any who has a problem. Am I clear!?” They went silent at that.

“Good that is all.” Joaquin nods at him from where he stands, Miguel gets the hint, and they meet under the stairs.

“How’s your Dad?” The younger Latino asks, putting a hand on his shoulder to console him.

“He’ll live but how much damage was done is left to be seen.” The other man nods in understanding.

“We got to do something Willie won’t stop otherwise. Let’s do this together El Norte and The Irish, what do you say?” He extends his hand in offering.

They shake on it.

“Ok I’ll get us the gym for a meeting after lunch and before you ask I just can tell El Norte to be there.” Miguel looks around from their hiding spot. “Let’s go before we get in trouble.”

_Kitchen_

Chucky glares at all of them as they get in the kitchen to work. “Alright, you miserable scumbags.” He slowly walks from one end of the room to the other as he speaks.

“The Warden’s up in my ass for the recent spiking’s and you know how much I hate that, so I’m going to be fucking with each and every one of you until I find the ones responsible and when I do mercy is not an option.” He stops to look at all of them declaring, “Since it’s obvious that none of you can follow a simple recipe without adding an extra ingredient from now on an Italian _will_ be at your side at all times to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

The Irish and The Homeboys were throwing insults at him and accusations at each other.

“SHUT UP!! I DON’T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU THINK OR WANT!! YOU COCKSUCKERS PISSED ME OFF AND I WILL FUCK WITH ALL OF YOU, NOW GET TO WORK!!”

_Gym meeting_

“El Norte, we have been attacked multiple times and we have not responded, I know it was my decision to make it that way. I have always tried to avoid conflict but now they went too far, attacking one of us that in our rules is a Padrino. That I can’t let go, it would break El Norte honor code.” He motions for Miguel to continue.

“Irish, I would like to first thank you for sharing my anger for what happened to my father; I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Secondly, I know you all have your own reasons for hating Isaiah Williams.” He pauses for a moment letting their minds remember the past. “Now it’s your turn to get even to finally be able to put the fucker in his place.” Miguel liked seeing the glint in their eyes.

Ryan did a fine job instilling his bloodlust into the gang.

“Ahora es la hora que sangren.”

Joaquin’s words got El Norte riled up like a bunch of dogs being let out to chase the mailman since it’s been well established that their leader prefers using his words as opposed to his fist, so they’ve really hadn’t had the chance to hit something for a while just for violence sake.

The El Norte leader raised his hand to stop the commotion to address him. “What’s the plan?”

He feels Ryan’s breath near his ear as he whispers into it, “ **The enemy is only as strong as its weakest link.** ”

Miguel grins knowing exactly what to do.

_Library_

Poet and Reggie were minding their business when Poet starts to notice that the library was getting full of only Irish and Latinos, he was going to tell Reggie it was time to go but it was too late the hack left the minute Mendez gave him a bribe and locked the door.

“Bueno si no son mis prietos favoritos.” Mendez had a disturbing grin on his face something he’s never seen the usually laid-back spic have before, they try to run but it was pointless as both of them got slammed against the wall struggling with Alvarez’s and Mendez’s men, so they did the next best thing.

Beg.

“We had nothing to do with the spiking’s man.” Poet was hyperventilating while Reggie agreed with him. “Yeah yeah, we had nothing to do with it we swear.”

Alvarez stands in front of them with an emotionless expression, hands behind his back making them both gulp, looks like he would do the interrogating. “You expect me to believe that _you_ had nothing to do with what happened to my father. YOU CABRONES ARE THE ONLY ONES THAT DEAL CRACK AND YOU EXPECT ME!? TO BELIEVE THAT!!” He got really close to Poet’s face so he can see that Alvarez wasn't playing around.

“Ok ok, it was someone from the gang but not us specifically.”

“Yeah, man so let us go.” Reggie whined.

Miguel steps back to let out a laugh which makes their stomach drop. “Since the day my father lost his _tongue,_ he hasn't messed with nobody and no one had dared to neither...till now. You both know what happened to the man responsible right?” They nob in fear.

“Well since it was hands that did the deed…” Their eyes widen when he reveals what he was hiding behind his back.

A meat cleaver.

“Hands should be the ones to pay,” He moves his head to one side slowly with a crazed look in his eyes, “Right?”

They were both bawling at this point. “Please Alvare ww-e had nothig to dooo withh it.”

“S-spare uus ma’n pleess.”

Alvarez ignores them testing the sharpness of the cleaver, “Joaquin how many mancos do you think I’m gonna make before I get to the one that did it?”

"Don't know hermano let's find out." Mendez shrugged nonchalantly as if the thought of them having severed limps was nothing to him. 

The ones holding Poet slam him over the table extending both his arms. Poet's screams in absolute terror while continuing to struggle and beg but it falls on deaf ears.

"What's it gonna be gordo short sleeves or long sleeves?" Alvarez raises his arm as he watches the lights reflect off the clever, how Alvarez lets it fall.

"JEROME haaa JEROME IT WAS HIM!! IT WAS HIM!!" The clever lands right next to his extended forearm Poet can feel the cold metal touching his skin.

Alvarez gets really close to his face again, “You were saying?”

Poet knows what he wants but at this point, he rather face a firing squad than spend another minute with these deranged spics and micks.

“What happened was that Isaiah wants both of you out but since neither of you would fight unless attacked first. His plan was to spike you guys until you got pissed off and did, Mendez was already on edge..” He swallows the lump in his throat, “As for you Alvarez he was waiting for the delivery rotation to switch to Jerome since he had to make sure your father was the one to get the right plate. Everything was orchestrated by Isaiah and Jerome the rest of the gang has nothing to do with it, that’s why the gangs mad at you guys now for what happened in the cafeteria they think you're wrongfully accusing them. The only reason that we know the truth is because we overheard the conversation, you got to believe us.”

“Yeah man I was there too, that’s exactly how it went down, so please let us go.” Reggie seconds him from his spot against the wall.

Alvarez removes the clever from the side of his arm putting it away they both sighed a breath of relief to then have the other Latino leader open his mouth. “Bueno gordito y flaquito don’t take Miguel’s benevolences here for granted this,” He moves a finger around the room, “Stays between us and us alone, comprende?”

They nodded like sweaty bobbleheads. “Good boys because if we hear that any of this reached Willie's ear, you two will be joining Eduardo’s pact of eternal silence.” 

“We swear!!” They both shrieked at the same time.

Alvarez snaps his fingers, and when the two homies are let go, they run out of the library as if the devil himself was after them.

“They gone?”

Perez goes and checks the hallway, “Creo que ni en los centros espiritistas los encuentran.”

They all erupt in laughter.

“Fuck Miguel your plan worked I can’t believe they fell for it…” Joaquin says bent over from the pain of laughing too hard.

He looks at Ryan who winks at him standing at the far side of the library before addressing Joaquin. “Please, those two are all bark and no bite. Anyway, do you want to take care of Jerome or should I do it?”

The younger leader thought for a moment. “Yeah, we're going to do it but we’re only going to shank him, you heard Poet, Willie wants war, and killing Jerome will give him a reason for it, a blow-to-blow is the best option for now. I think that’s why he tried to kill Eduardo so we would have a reason to kill and for all hell to break loose, but he wasn’t counting on Eduardo surviving. Once we respond like he doesn’t want us to, he’ll start looking for another way to get it especially if he ever wants to get his men to fight to the death.”

And Miguel’s not going to let him even come close to achieving that.

“Then we better not give him that chance.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ **LOCKDOWN** ”

Tim knew this was going to happen but not this soon, it hasn't even been 12 hours since the last lockdown ended. Jerome's in the infirmary bruised and with both forearms sliced, even if Gloria says they were superficial cuts and wouldn’t take long to heal it’s the fact that it happened that concerns him.

As stupid as everyone thinks he is the message is clear Jerome is a warning for the spiking attacks now it’s The Homeboys turn to respond back. He must stop them at all cost, they’re the ones in charge, not the prisoners.

“Querns we told you it was a bad idea to let them out so soon, now look what happened an inmate was attacked. I think it’s best to leave them in lockdown until things cool off.” Querns gave him a _I’m gonna pretend to take what you said into consideration_ look.

“What is wrong with you!? Do you want them to kill each other?” Mukada was yelling at Querns now and it takes a lot for the priest to get angry to begin with.

“Fine, I’ll make this next lockdown last longer _happy_?”

“That’s all we want.” Tim was relieved maybe for once Querns would listen to them. If Glynn were still alive, he would make the lockdown last at least a month because sometimes it’s the only way to get through to the inmates. Being locked up for long periods of time gets to them either from boredom or the fact that they hate being punished for acting like animals.

“And for that McManus, you get the wonderful job of investigating the attack.”

Why is he not surprised.

“Jerome, you need to tell me what happened it's the only way I can help you.” The man was lying in a bed far away from the other inmates, especially the Latinos.

“All I remember was a bag over my head and that it was a lot of them.” Well, it’s more than he was expecting usually he doesn't even get that much out of them.

“Can you recall how many? Did they say anything to you?”

Jerome pushed his lips out thinking about it. “4 or 5 and they didn’t say a thing just jumped me and started hitting me then did this to my arms.” He moves them for emphasis.

“Do you want me to put you in protective custody?”

“NO!!” Tim steps back at the outburst.

“This is just a warning, as soon as I’m discharged, I want to go back.” The look on Jerome’s face says there’s nothing Tim can say to make him reconsider his offer. 

“Ok but know this I can’t guarantee your safety otherwise.”

“I can take care of myself.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was light out and Miguel couldn’t sleep, Ryan kept rubbing his hands over his stomach, kissing and sucking his neck while thrusting his hard dick against his ass.

“Papi, stop Conroy might hear.” He whispers.

“ **The kid’s asleep and you know how I get when you’re going to bury someone. It turns me on.** ” Miguel tries to suppress a moan when Ryan grabs his dick hard to jerk him off.

“You are the only one I know that can possibly get erect from me plotting to end someo- cabron.” Ryan nips his neck and squeezed his cock harder.

“ **You don’t do it often I have to enjoy myself when you do, so be good and stop spoiling the fun.** ” Miguel knows that he’ll do as told he’s always liked Ryan dominating him. He missed Ryan loving him, missed him so much that it physically hurt but now he’s here with him and the loneliness is disappearing.

“Si mi amor, do whatever you want.”

“ **That’s more like it and if you're so worried about being heard suck on your fingers to keep your mouth busy.** ” He blushes, getting a euphoric feeling.

Feeling alive again.

_3 days later_

“WHAT!? YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!!” Tim must be losing his hearing what just came out of Querns' mouth must be wrong.

“You heard me end the lockdown.” Tim looks to everyone around the table their expressions are just like his.

“You said you would make this lockdown last longer!?”

“I did.”

Tim hunched himself covering his face with his hands trying to calm himself because he did not want to strangle Querns and become an inmate himself. “3 DAYS IS NOT LONGER THAT’S THE EQUIVALENT OF A HOLIDAY WEEKEND!!”

Querns had the nerve to roll his eyes, “I did what you wanted. The lockdown lasted longer. Now you either A. do it, B. I do it myself or C. you’re all fired, and I replaced you. So, what’s it going to be?”

_The next day_

“Why do you want to do this again?”

“ **Come on it’s just for fun. When a hack comes to take you to the visiting room, I’ll be there waiting and we role-play as if I come to visit and you tell me how you’ve been dealing with the Williams problem.** ” Miguel was confused.

Why did Ryan want to do that?

“ **Look baby just do it,** ” He got close putting his arms around Miguel’s waist. “ **It’s not like we haven’t roleplayed before, you’ll have fun I promise.** ” The Latino thinks about it as strange as it sounded to him, it was very tempting too. Ryan visiting him was the closest thing they have had to a date up to this point.

“Ok let’s do it.”

Ryan smiles giving him a peck on the lips. “ **Great I’ll go now and wait for you there.** ” He’s halfway out the door when he turns to say, “ **And stay in character at all times, we want to make it as real as possible.** ” Miguel was getting excited already.

“Don’t worry it’ll be just like last week.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan has a very happy Miguel sitting on his lap with his tongue that tasted of guayaba almost all the way down his throat. It was a good thing he brought him some of those party pastries he was talking about from last week when Miguel first saw them his face was like Christmas day. The Latino told him what’s been going on in detail, he knew a lockdown had happened and that Miguel can’t call him because McManus was being a whiny bitch again not letting the inmates use the phones as punishment. Either way, right now the Irishman’s having a good time with his happy gatito who’s in a very cuddly mood.

But he still had to breathe.

“You were saying?” He asks, catching his breath.

“Well, out of necessity I had to make an alliance with El Norte.” Miguel is paying close attention to how he was going to react, he hated it of course, but if he had gotten rid of the nigger when he should have none of this would be happening, he now must accept the consequences of his mistake. He doesn't even have the right to get mad, Miguel is the one dealing with it the best way he can.

“Baby, you do what you need to do in order to be the one that stays on top.” His response only gets him a skeptical brow.

Miguel whispers, “I’m meeting with Joaquin later in the day to tell him how we’re going to kill Williams.”

If he thought that would make him lose his cool, the Latino’s wrong Ryan’s gained _some_ maturity when it comes to Mendez. “Well, I guess we won't be seeing each other for a while but if it's come to that so be it,” He puts a hand on Miguel’s cheek, looking right into his eyes before continuing, “Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

His gatito’s giving him a coy smile, “Come on papi I may have been reckless in the past,” He got closer whispering in his ear. “But I got a teacher that taught me that planning ahead of a kill is far safer and less likely to get me in trouble, he’s a cold-blooded killer that never gets caught.”

Ohh, Ryan likes where this is going.

“You don’t say, have you shown your gratitude?”

“No.” He responds plainly.

“Why? I know you only grew up with your mother, but she at least taught you how to show gratitude right?” Miguel whispers in his ear exactly how he plans to say his thanks once he’s out of prison.

Ryan hates that he has to wait so long. 

“Now for another question, how have you been handling the stress?” And this was important Miguel is acting calmer than he would expect from the Latino, it’s making Ryan worry even more.

“It hasn't been easy, but I’ve been trying to remain focus on taking Williams out and Conny’s been a great help in orchestrating everything with me, he’s also been great company,” He chuckles ironically, “It’s a shame a kid with brains like his, is wasting his gift in this hellhole.”

“Hey, I used to get good grades in school too, that doesn't determine where you’re going to end up in life.” Ryan doesn't like to waste his time thinking about what would’ve happened if he’d actually _tried_ to make an ‘honest’ living when he was younger, the Irishman's lived his life his way and has never let society dictate how he should do it. Besides if Ryan had settled for a desk job, he would have missed all the fun twists and turns he's had up to this point...he can't wait to see what happens when Miguel gets out.

But right now, he still has to make sure Miguel isn’t slowly slipping into insanity again.

“Cutting?”

“No.”

“Hands.” Miguel does as told, giving him the same attitude he would give a hack.

Ryan doesn't care if there's a new cut he is getting an ear full, he grabs Miguel’s wrist seeing the old stab wounds from when his son was a baby, fated scars between his fingers and palms but no new ones. He then puts his hands under Miguel's shirt touching his torso and back to feel any recent cuts that shouldn't be there, thankfully there are none.

“Suicidal?”

“Fuck.No.” The Latino snapped at that one, which only leaves 2 more options.

“Seeing dead people?”

Pause.

_Bingo._

Miguel grew stiff before relaxed his body then answering on autopilot. “Of course, not mi amor, I only did that when I was in solitary. That has never happened when I’m surrounded by other people.”

The Irishman’s going to let it slide, whoever Miguel is seeing isn't doing any harm unlike Rivera’s bleeding eyes or the two brainless wannabes that tried to kill him. If dead people are keeping Miguel in control and only losing a little sanity, Ryan can live with it.

“And before you ask the only drug I'm on is a tranquilizer Dr. Nathan is making me take until things calm down, it’s not going to be for much longer.”

“Alright, fine you pass with flying colors but come on baby you can’t get mad at me for being worried about your mental health if I don’t who will?” Miguel smiles before giving him a long passionate kiss.

“I know cariño and even if I get defensive about it, I’m still grateful.” 

_Storage Room_

For once Joaquin was the first to arrive at a meeting, Miguel was impressed but they still had to wait for the others to arrive. He had brought O’Neill, Liam, and Conroy with him while Joaquin only had Perez.

“Yo Miguel, who’re we waiting for huh?” He noticed that Joaquin was biting his lower lip and fidgeting.

“Relax, they’ll be here soon. All you need to know for now is that they’re very interested in Williams' demise.” As he said that the door was opened and when the newcomers step inside, Joaquin and Perez both took out their shanks ready to kill their way out of there.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE!?”

Miguel sighed exasperated, it was Redding, Poet, and Reggie standing in front of the door. “Pendejos put those away, they're here because like us they want Williams dead and also want to negotiate a truce with us for when Redding and Neema go back into power.” They put their shanks away but still looked weary, not about to let their guard down.

Joaquin crossed his arms definitely not going with his usual laid-back attitude, “Bueno viejo, what did you say to Miguel for him to suddenly be considering peace with your people?”

Redding doesn’t say anything just points at Conroy knowing that would be answer enough.

“Okay, I can see now your urgency to make peace with us.” Joaquin relaxes his stands turning to look at him, “So how are we gonna do Willie?”

Miguel grins before answering, “A death that would frighten the grim reaper himself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I was like fuck it let's make Miguel's delusions worse it's not like his mental health is going to get any better as long as he's in Oz, so yeah delusion Ryan and as for real Ryan just going with it...well we all know it's not a great idea to mess with someone delusions especially if there Miguel Alvarez's. 
> 
> Interesting or weird fact (depending on how you view it) = People’s who have had their tongue cut off depending on the length can still eat food (ex. if all that was cut was the tip or a bit more) but if they lose more than half the of length of their tongue they can’t eat solid food and must eat by other means like inserting a tube into their stomach and have the nutrients be feed that way. So, since we never know how much of his tongue Eduardo lost I used this fact in writing how he survived.
> 
> Sad history fact= Miguel's comment 'short sleeve or long sleeve' was used during the Sierra Leone war 1991-2002 by the RUF's as one of their intimidation tactics to force civilians into supporting their cause an estimated 27,000 Sierra Leoneans had one or more of their limbs cut off. 
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Perez = Snagged a transfer to Oz when it reopened, childhood best friend of Miguel, narrowly escaped Ryan's wrath and being killed by his own gang.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1.Esto no se lo vamos a dejar pasar hermano. El Norte te va a respaldar vamos a hacer que los negros pagen. = We aren't going to let this one pass brother. El Norte is going to back you up we're going to make the blacks pay.  
> 2\. Barrio = Neighborhood.  
> 3\. Padrino = Godfather (In context I use it as if the El Norte members give Eduardo this almost mafia-type respect because of what happened to him.)  
> 4\. Ahora es la hora que sangre = Now is the time for them to bleed.  
> 5\. Bueno si no son mis prietos favoritos. = Well if it isn't my favorite blacks.  
> 6\. Mancos = one-armed or severed arms.  
> 7\. gordito y flaquito = chubby and skinny.  
> 8\. comprende = understand.  
> 9\. Creo que ni en los centros espiritistas los encuentran = I don't think that even in spiritist centers they'll find them. (this is a common Spanish saying when people are having a hard time finding someone)  
> 10\. Cariño = Sweetheart.  
> 11\. Bueno viejo = Well old man.
> 
> Wow, I really let loose with all that Spanish in this one huh.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to warn about medium level violent vivid hallucinations just in case it might bother some of you near the end of the fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

At first, he thought the boss wanted a prag or maybe even a pet but not willing to admit it out loud, he figured it had to do with reputation, that all changed in Elmira. O’Neill hadn't cared that much; he’d been transferred from Sing Sing 2 months before the evac and during that time he realized that Ryan O’Reily was a man worth following.

He’d only ever questioned him on two occasions; one was why he had wanted Alvarez? Who was nothing more than a wobbly lamp when he’d taken interest in him, but O’Reily was dead set on getting him, and when Perez had come to them with the offer it had become a done deal.

Now having to serve under said wobbly lamp he can finally answer his own question. He finally realized that Miguel Alvarez typically looked harmless now because it makes others believe that O’Reily managed to domesticate him but really after what they've been putting in Williams food all week, who knew house cats could be so vicious? And to make his skin crawl even more Conny was responsible for finding the poison that Alvarez wanted. The same kid that before that meeting, he had believed was framed now he’s questioning everything that’s happened up to this point. Which answers the only other time he questioned his former leader; O’Neill had always believed O’Reily had allowed the teenager in the gang because of Alvarez now he thinks O’Reily might have seen something he had chosen to ignore.

Back then O’Neill had been put in charge of looking for new recruits after the Latinos left, so naturally when Conroy O’Connor came to Oz he checked him out but had quickly discarded him: the kid had been in a group called STEM on the outside nothing more than a school club, physically unimpressive and to put it frankly a chatty nerd, what use could he have right?

He feels like an idiot and more grateful to O’Reily for putting Alvarez in charge because if he ever meets his demise it would be at the hands of someone like Busmalis instead of who he actually considered important. No wonder O’Reily said he wasn't ready to lead he really did underestimate the ones he considered nobody’s it's embarrassing. Now he knows better he’s learned his lesson when he finally gets his chance to lead, he’ll even watch out for the Christians.

Liam elbows him, he looked to see Williams halfway finishing his last meal. Since Jerome was back in the kitchen it had been Redding who put the final lethal dosage in his food, Williams should start acting up after he finishes eating. He looked to the Homeboys Poet and Reggie looking like kids on a sugar rush while Redding had a smile that could only mean good riddance.

_Flashback_

“A death that would frighten the grim reaper himself.”

“That’s a very bold statement Alvarez and how exactly you plan to do that?” Redding questions in skeptical curiosity.

Miguel smiles thinking this is going to be fun. “We're going to poison his food.”

“Yeah right, man how you gonna get the poison in here in the first place? And how you gonna put it in his food when we’re being watched by the wop’s all day long?” Poet says with all the swagger he thinks he possesses which isn't fooling anyone of them after begging like a bitch a few days ago.

“Look that cockroach should have gotten the chair but didn’t! And if you would stop interrupting, I can finish explaining the plan.” He responds harshly.

Joaquin the ever-dramatic bitch extends his arm in the go right ahead motion.

Miguel rolled his eyes before continuing, “I got the Italians to...”

_Flashback within another Flashback_

Miguel goes to Pancamo’s pod for a chat before lunch, knowing it’s his only chance to talk to him before the Irish and El Norte meeting. He’s stopped at the door by a hand to his chest. “Where do you think you’re going, Alvarez?”

“I would like to request an audience with Pancamo.” Miguel asks humbly, Urbano looks at Pancamo who nods the ok and lets him enter the pod.

“Alvarez, what a surprise, have you come to tell me who’s been messing with the food? So, I can take care of it.” Pancamo knows that Miguel wants to be the one to take Williams out more than him.

Hopefully, his offer will make the Italian say yes and let him do it.

“Actually, I’ve come to ask that you allow me to handle that problem for you. I promise my intentions are to avoid war at all cost I don’t want our businesses to suffer more than necessary, all I ask is one thing from you.” Pancamo seems to be taking his offer into consideration.

“What do ya want from me?” Pancamo asked curiously.

“I need you to ignore my men putting stuff in Williams's food.” Liam told him over breakfast what had happened in the kitchen earlier if Pancamo says no Miguel doesn't want to go back to the drawing board again, he needs the Italians approval.

“Okay, Alvarez you got yourself a deal, but now you owe me.”

Miguel wasn’t surprised in the slightest, “What? And me removing this bastard isn’t the same as doing an ask and a favor at the same time?”

“No, because Williams hasn’t really been a problem for me when it comes to business.”

Miguel scoffs crossing his arms, “You’re a terrible liar, but let’s hear it if I can do it I will, and if I can’t well I still don’t owe you shit.”

“Oh, I know you can…”

_Back to one Flashback_

“NO FUCKING WAY!!” Both Reggie and Poet said in union after hearing what Pancamo’s favor was.

“Shut up you two! You got yourself a deal.”

Poet looked at Redding not shutting up, “Come on Redding if we stop selling crack, we won’t have any juice left in this place, we’ll become a laughingstock again.” The old man twisted around opening his mouth to yell at Poet but was intercepted before he could.

“Come on Poet why do you want to sell drugs when you’re making an _honest_ living as telemarketers. I did the numbers in my head you would make almost the same amount of money on the phone as selling drugs plus you don’t have the _risk_ of someone trying to _muscle_ you out or hacks up in your business.” Miguel’s proud of Conroy’s little intervention it gets the effect he wants; Redding and Neema were never the problem it was the rest of the homeboys.

The teen's words make Poet change his tune real fast as expected, “Damn it Con-boy, that actually sounds tempting but come on there’s got to be something we can gain from pulling out?”

Miguel crossed his arms; he knew exactly how to remedy that problem. “Well, I did manage to bargain a 2 week 7% off tit discount if you agree to the deal.”

That got Reggie and Poet looking at each other having an entire conversation with looks alone.

“And I’m willing to end the El Norte can’t sell to the Homeboy ban if you accept.” Joaquin’s addition was like putting a stamp on a signed contract.

“A’ight we can live with that and the rest of the gangs gonna be happy too.” Honestly sometimes inmates act like children, give them a cookie, and they roll over.

“That ok, with you Redding?” He still had to make sure the old man didn’t feel completely left out in the negotiating.

“It’s a good arrangement it gets my men out of the drug business like I want, and they gain benefits they lost under that tyrant's reign.”

Miguel nodded knowing that Redding wasn’t entirely happy but is willing to overlook it for now since he’s the one doing all the heavy lifting, so he and Neema can have their thrones again without any major problems, “One more thing, how indispensable is Jerome to you?”

Redding chuckles darkly, “Completely expandable, you would be doing me a favor getting rid of him. That fool only has loyalty to Isaiah, if anyone is going to want revenge is him; the sooner you get rid of him the better.”

“Perfect, that’s all I need from you guys, we’ll handle the rest on our own.” Miguel wasn't going to let them in on the whole plan. Redding reminded him of a sneakier conniving Ryan, and if anyone is similar to his alacran, Miguel only gives them the bares necessary information.

“What you don’t trust me, Alvarez?”

“Of course, I do, but when was the last time you’ve seen something entertaining?” The old man squints at him mildly curious, so he elaborates, “Think of it as going to the movies you're excited to see it but someone tells you the plot before you do, this is similar to that.”

“Fair enough if you want to do all the dirty work then so be it, let’s go boys.” And with that, it’s only the Irish and Latinos again.

“What next on the agenda, Miguel?” Joaquin asked turns to him in question making him notices something strange, it’s the first time he’s ever seen the El Norte leader calm, focused, and the most unnerving serious.

Miguel looks at Conroy. “Why don’t you do the honor of explaining the poison.” It was only fair the teen had put just as much effort into this as Miguel had, he deserved to feel like his hard work didn’t go unnoticed.

The young Irishmen blushed as if doing a presentation in front of the whole class but the words coming out of his mouth sounded like how Dr. Nathan explained the side effects of his meds, “It’s called Strychnine it’s a white odorless powder, it makes the chemicals that control the nerve signals to the muscles go out of control. How fast it affects the person is going to depend on their health at the time of intake, Miguel told me that Williams is very healthy so the symptoms may not appear very quickly or obvious. A small intake can take from 15 minutes to an hour for some of the possible symptoms to appear: agitation, fear, paranoia, rigid arms and legs, dark urine, uncontrollable arching of the neck and back, restlessness, jaw tightness, painful muscle spasms that can lead to possible fever and if taken in lethal amounts it can take from 15 to 30 minutes to cause respiratory failure, seizures or brain death.”

Joaquin whistled at that, “Damn, man you sure didn’t pull any of the stops for Willie, did you?” He looks at Liam and O’Neill up and down. “If you guys are going to be doing the feeding what’s left for us _hard-working_ Latinos?”

_Present_

Redding was watching Isaiah like a hawk. He’d been surprised when the Irish Lieutenant O’Neill approached him yesterday telling him that since Jerome was back that he had to put the lethal dosage and to be careful with it or risk acting up like Isaiah has been all week. Heck, the man had even informed him about his, Poet, and Reggie’s roles after the deed was done as if they were nothing more than lackeys to be ordered around but he’d let it slide Redding was so close to getting his power back, and his boys back on the right track that he didn’t care -this one time- to be brushed aside like an old man.

Especially when the two spics were the ones doing all the work for him and Neema.

“What the...” Is all he manages to say….

_Isaiah’s pov_

He’s been feeling strange lately or more specifically he’s been dreaming about his past life before arriving in Oz but not the happy memories -that weren't that many to begin with- all he hears and sees is his mother and sister screaming and crying begging him not to touch them, that boy who hadn’t even hit puberty yet getting the living daylights beaten out of him and the sound of gunfire, the smell of blood mix with iron that had been heavy in the air that night.

The Crip was so close to getting the war he wants that he can almost taste it but with him suddenly dreaming about his past life, Isaiah fears an external interference is trying to ruin his plan the problem is he can’t figure out who it could be or how they're doing it?

_Wah Wah_

Isaiah stops eating for a moment he thought he heard a baby crying but that couldn’t be right. He shakes his head grabbing his spoon again but drops it at the screeching wail of a baby’s cry, Isaiah covered his ears and closed his eyes. When it stops, he looks up and the cafeteria is completely empty, he’s all alone.

“What the fuck?” He whispers to himself looking frantically around for anyone but nothing until the baby cries again from his right side, he looks and rapidly gets up from his seat at what he saw, “No, you can’t be here.. you can’t be here.” Isaiah says panicking not wanting to believe his eyes.

“What do you mean I can’t be here? I came to visit you, Isa. Don’t you want to see your nephew?” His baby sister starts to move towards him with a white blanket covered in blood, every step she took he took one back.

“No, you blow your brains out!! YOUR DEAD!!” He’s shaking at this point, his sister smiles at him like she used to when they were little. “What are you talking about Isa? We all came to give you a surprise visit.”

“We?” He shakes his head, “Stay away from me!!” Isaiah’s sweating and breathing heavily, his back bumps into a chest making him jump, turn around, and starts to cry.

“Isaiah, don’t be mean to your sister.” 

“Dad? How?...” And that damn baby started crying again he turns to snarl at his sister, “Will you shut that baby up!! I can’t hear myself think.”

“Damn, negro you sure know how to treat a woman, don’t you? Hahah.” He looks to the tables and his anger grows beyond comprehension. Seating on top of the table, his feet on the stool with that stupid grin on his face was his former rival, “Shut up, you Salvadoran bitch, your one to talk you were the one that raped her!!”

“True I was one of them but it’s not her baby that’s crying, that thing is just a piece of meat she carries around to deal with the pain you caused her but let’s face it you know what other baby didn’t get a chance of life because of you, so it’s no surprise that all it does is wail in the afterlife.” His dead rival gets off the table walking towered him, “But enough about that the real question is why are we here now?”

And that’s when it clicks inside his head.

“No, you can’t have me!! I won’t let you take me.” They all get closer and closer to him as the baby’s cries get louder and louder. Isaiah feels burning hands grabbing at him, "GET OFF ME!! LET GOOO!" He struggles but they're too many of them and they manage to drag him away.

They throw him on what he thinks is a bed covered in maggots and restrain him with barbwire that cuts into his skin, he can feel hands roaming his body scratching and tearing chunks of his flesh. Isaiah knows that his time is running out fast he looks to his side spotting the grim reaper silently watching his soul be torn out of his body.

It makes him stop struggling knowing that it was pointless.

He couldn’t fight this one.

His sins had finally caught up with him.

He lets himself be consumed by them.

And welcomes the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, what a way to die I sure used all the psychological, horror? elements I know on Isaiah but still making it an interesting way to go.
> 
> Author fact = When I wrote the first draft where Isaiah appeared I hated his character so much (despite the fact that I was the one who wrote him) that I looked up different poisons and ended up using that one on the fic, I got so into it that it felt like l was trying to get away with fictional murder while writing these 4 chapters. I guess that's how true-crime novelists feel when writing their books but when the deed was finally written I kinda felt sad because I had spent so much time plotting it that now that he's gone I'm gonna miss him a little. It made me finally understand why archnemesis are written to never kill each other because what would the one left alive do without the one that gives them purpose in life.


	9. Chapter 9

“What the...” Is all he manages to say as Isaiah tumbles trying to get up, kicking and hitting the others on the table in the process, once on his feet he’s yelling, “No, you can’t be here...you can’t be here.” But the thing is nothing's there.

“Yo, Isaiah man, what the fucks got into you?” But Isaiah responds with something completely different.

“No, you blow your brains out!! YOUR DEAD!!” At that, it was obvious that Isaiah was having a psychotic break; the hacks were beginning to inch closer to him while the other inmates watched cautiously in case he were to turn his attention to one of them instead of the invisible figure he was fighting with.

The man turns suddenly, and Redding couldn’t believe his eyes as Isaiah burst into tears crying in misery, “Dad? How?...” Dad? What was Isaiah seeing he doesn’t even have time to process the man’s new hallucination before he’s already turning around yelling at the first invisible figure, “Will you shut that baby up!! I can’t hear myself think.”

“Baby?” Reggie question snickering and Redding could only think of one thing.

What the hell did Alvarez make him give to the now crazed man?

And all his conclusions kept circling back to O’Reily and how this looks more like something he would do than Alvarez, it's too cruel and inhumane the very opposite of how the Latino usually operates. O’Reily must have taken Alvarez under his wing and molded him into something that would earn the right to be his equal.

What a sick twisted man and how glad Redding is that he’s gone for good.

Well…

Hopefully for good.

Isaiah turned his attention to the tables looking like a snarling dog, the inmates moved slowly out of his line of sight not knowing what his problem was, “Shut up, you Salvadoran bitch, your one to talk you were the one that raped her!!” At that, they move even faster.

Redding notices that Isaiah’s looking at the imaginary Salvadoran as if it was saying something to him that makes an expression of realization appear on his face, “No, you can’t have me!! I won’t let you take me.” Then he begins to claw at his own face and arms, "GET OFF ME!! LET GOOO!"

The hacks finally rush towards the man tackling him to the ground but Isaiah’s not really fighting them, he looks more interested in whatever he thinks is touching him as they drag him away.

“Shows over, get back to eating!!” A hack yells they do as told but that doesn’t stop the gossiping.

_Infirmary_

Miguel, Joaquin, and Perez are pretending to keep busy when in reality they were waiting for the CO’s to barge in with a very ‘sick’ Williams. The three Latinos had agreed to skip lunch so they could make sure that if for some strange -only in Oz- miracle Williams manages to survive; they would finish him off in the infirmary.

Hacks burst in with a screaming bleeding Williams and that’s their queue to move and help tie him to the bed, Miguel listens in on the conversation Lopresti is having with the Doctor.

“Look, he started acting up in the cafeteria talking at nothing, he grew angrier and before we could get our hands on him, he started attacking himself.” That must have been the paranoia symptom.

“I see, well once he calms down, I’ll evaluate his condition and determine what’s really going on with him and maybe have a word with Sister Pete about this since it looks like a psychotic breakdown,” Dr. Thanatos turns to look at them. “Perez, go prepare a light sedative to help him sleep his fit off.”

“Right away Doctor.” But Perez doesn’t hurry at all just like he’s supposed to, letting the poison continue to do its work since none of them want to end Williams’s suffering quicker by putting him to sleep. The hacks that brought him in leave and the minute they're gone Thanatos goes to his office since he already fulfilled his role in the plan. 

_Flashback_

“If you guys are going to be doing the feeding what’s left for us _hard-working_ Latinos?”

“You’ll be picking up the tab.”

Joaquin looked intrigued wanting to know more “Oh? Do tell.”

“I know you have Dr. Thanatos on your payroll,” It took a while, but Miguel figured out the doctor was dirty, the amount of drugs Joaquin sells is inconsistent with the number of pill bottles going missing. The younger Latino just takes a few bottles to keep up appearances and not have his real source discovered, he may be a weirdo, but it can’t be denied he is a good dealer and smuggler. Joaquin must have made a fortune on the outside before getting caught, Miguel has no doubt the DEA never really found all his money.

“Think you can get him to let Willie die?”

“If there’s one thing I’m good at is getting my gold diggers to do whatever I want.” Joaquin says smirking.

Miguel snorts at the comparison, “Good, we’ll give him the lethal dose on Friday since Dr. Nathan doesn’t work that day.”

_Present_

Perez comes back with the prepared sedative for appearance's sake, the three of them look at Williams as his body continues to shake and contort itself. Miguel knows this is what he wanted but now seeing it happen in front of him he’s not so sure anymore because quite frankly it looks very disturbing and sad.

Williams is drooling, maybe even pissed himself then he moves his head to look right into his eyes as if knowing Miguel’s the one that has done this to him and he sees the glimmer of realization flashing through his eyes as Williams accepts his fate.

Letting himself die.

He feels hollow and empty.

Knows he had no other choice.

But it still doesn’t stop Miguel from wanting Ryan to hold him and telling him that everything is going to be ok.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ **LOCKDOWN** ”

Miguel could tell that McManus was going to search high and low, every nook and cranny in Oz for the ones responsible. He’ll first blame the Irish and Latinos and if he’s feeling bold enough will threaten him and Joaquin with severe punishment if they don’t cooperate. But in the end, McManus won’t be able to do anything, not even figure out what really happened, the second phase was designed by Conroy and his ingenuity was almost an exact replica of something Ryan would do.

“Wanna talk about it?” Miguel turns his attention from the glass to Conroy who was sitting on a chair, “About what?”

The teen scratched the back of his neck saying, “Well I know you’re not a fan of killing and since you can’t really tell anyone how you feel about it, I thought you could talk to me.”

He thought about it for a moment before shrugging, “What’s there to say? I had to kill him. He touched my father and was planning to get his hands on you, what other choice did I have?” And that’s what Miguel hates the most about Oz. It always felt like he had no choice at all that someone else was constantly forcing him to do things against his will in his constant attempt to continue surviving. “And what about you, huh? What would you do in my position? What would you have done if I hadn’t asked you to help me kill him?”

Conroy looked away not meeting his eyes it takes him such a long time to answer that Miguel thinks he pushed a button he shouldn’t have but when the teen does speak, he sounds distant and emotionless, “I wish for a world where we could talk out problems thru without resorting to violence, where we could all get along and not hurt each other but there is no such thing. In this world only the strong survive and the weak are destined to be devoured unless they find a way to devour the strong first,” The Latino was going to ask what he meant by that but before he could Conroy looked up at him again with empty eyes. “It was either me or him.”

And no more words were needed because in those six words the entire reason for their existence is said.

Me or him.

_3 days later_

Tim was pissed he knew Williams was murdered somehow, he’d gone after who were the most obvious suspects first, but it was a dead-end nether Alvarez or Mendez would budge. Now with the autopsy report, he could see how it was done and continue with the investigation that Querns was dead set on ending.

“Ok, so the coroner had some difficulties in the beginning, but he managed to find that Isaiah Williams was poisoned with Strychnine.” Read Dr. Thanatos from the autopsy report.

“You were there when they took him to the infirmary, what happened?” Tim knows that if Gloria had been there, she would have done everything in her power to save him, unlike Thanatos that always does the bare minimum.

“Lopresti had said he was talking to himself, so I had assumed he was having a psychotic episode and they only took him to the infirmary because of what he did to himself. I was going to have a talk with Sister Pete since his symptoms looked more mental than a poisoning overdose, I checked the symptoms that Strychnine provokes and some of them can be similar to a psychotic meltdown.”

“Yeah, then you had him restrained and asked Perez to give him a sedative right?”

“Yes, but before he could inject him, Williams died even if I could have figured out that it was Strychnine there was nothing I could have done, the dosage in his system was too high and Strychnine is extremely toxic.”

“But you could have at least tried to have done something.” Tim says exasperated what kind of doctor does nothing.

“Get to the point McManus I don’t got all day.” Querns was getting irritated with him again, but he doesn’t care.

“Querns, I believe that his food was poisoned by the Irish as revenge for the Latinos overdoses even if you say no, I’ll continue to investigate.” He wasn’t going to let the inmates keep getting away with whatever they wanted, someone had to put their foot down.

“Fine, McManus bang your head against the wall I sure as hell won’t stop you.” He could tell Querns was amused with his determination probably waiting for him to fail so he could laugh behind his back.

_Break room_

Sean had a pounding headache ever since Jason’s been taking bribes from Alvarez to babysit O’Connor, the little voice in his head keeps telling him that that’s not the only thing Jason does for the Latino hasn’t shut up. They’ve been fighting again and when they’re at home they don’t speak to each other. He knows Jason’s a good man but this time he’s right in the middle of a war between the gangs and Sean can’t help thinking he’s more involved than what Jason says he is.

“Sean, I-”

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it.” His back is turned to him, hands gripping the counter. “Tim said to toss the pods to see if we can find the poison and if it’s not there to search the whole prison,” Sean knows his next words are going to hurt both of them. “You’re not going to search; you’re going to keep an eye on the inmates and if it’s not there are going to stay at the watchtower at all times.”

“Yes, sir.” Is all he says before leaving.

It was so easy to admit what he, Howell, and Brass did to Morales and face the consequences of their actions. Sean also knows that if he reports him, Jason would lose his job or worse go to prison but if they continue like this it’ll eventually end their relationship either way. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looks like McManus is getting desperate for answers Miguel thought as he watches as the hacks tear apart the pods in search of the poison. Well, he will find it but not where he expected it to be.

“Hey, found something.” Miguel inwardly smiles as Jerome begins to argue and fight as they take him away.

_Bet you didn’t see that one coming, huh? McManus._

He looks across the quad at Joaquin who smiles meaning the younger Latino has taken care of his part in the final phase.

_We win by keeping the ball in play, by making the facts murky._

Ain’t that the truth my loving alacran.

_Tim’s pov_

“So, we finished tossing the pods and the only one we found anything in was Jerome’s.”

“What do you mean Jerome? Where is he?” Tim was getting irritated; it was obviously planted there to frame the man.

“He was taken to solitary and as for the white powder it looks like cocaine but I’m not sure if it is.”

“Thanks, take the bag to the infirmary so it can be tested to see if it’s the stuff that killed Williams.”

_Ad Seg_

“What do you mean he’s unconscious?”

“He wouldn’t stop fighting so I hit him in the head with my baton then tossed him in the cell.” Tim pinched the bridge of his nose now he had to wait till the man woke up.

“Ok, I’ll come to talk to him tomorrow.”

_Next day_

“Open it up.”

Klank

Tim’s eyes widened, “Hurry, open it!! Get him down from there!” The guards struggle to open the metal gate that Jerome is hanging from with the sheets tied around his neck. He turns his attention to the guard that was on duty who’s looking just as shocked as him, “What happened!?”

“I..I-I don’t know I didn’t hear anything McManus, I swear we tossed him in yesterday and now he’s like this.”

_Present_

Tim was in his office head in his hands trying to process what he just witnessed. “Ok, Williams was murdered by food poisoning and Jerome came back to work the same day. We toss the pods then it turns out the powder that was found under his bed was indeed Strychnine and when I go to see him the next day, he already committed suicide?” All of the evidence points to a murder-suicide but none of it makes sense at all, why would he do it in the first place?

He picks up the phone calling the watchtower, “Sean, bring me, Redding.”

Tim waits for Redding to be seated before asking, “What do you know about Williams and Jerome?”

“Truth is Jerome had a dumb crush on Isaiah and wanted to get his attention. So, to try and impress him he attacked the Latinos since he knew Isaiah always had problems with them.”

“And you just let him nearly kill 4 inmates?” He raised a brow that didn’t sound like the type of thing the old man would do, well not anymore at least.

Redding shakes his head, “I didn’t know until after Jerome told Isaiah what he had done. You can ask Poet and Reggie they know more of what happened since they're the ones that overheard the fight.”

“I’ll ask them, you may go.”

When Tim asked the two homeboys about the fight, they confirmed that Williams had been furious about it and had laughed at Jerome's feelings when he confessed why he had done it. Apparently, it had broken his heart to the point that he killed Williams and out of guilt killed himself, it sounded more and more possible that it had happened that way even if it was something straight out of Shakespeare.

But for some reason, he could still hear Querns laughing at him.

“So, turns out it was Jerome, and now that he’s dead there’s no point in continuing the lockdown.” Tim felt cheated for not being able to prevent this from happening.

Querns nodded, probably glad that Tim is finally going to be out of his hair. “End it tomorrow.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night_

He closes the door to their room; the break room thing had stung if he doesn’t do something, he’ll lose Sean over this, “It started when Em City was reopened after the riot.”

Sean tenses turning around to look at him, “What?”

Explaining himself is all he can do, “I was hit in the face and lost consciousness when I woke up, I was in the hospital. It got me thinking, what if the injury had been worse that I had to retire then what? It’s not like our pension is worth shit so I started taking bribes just in case I couldn’t work anymore in the future, but I never did anything illegal.” He waits for Sean to react.

“Who did you take money from? And what did you do for them?”

“From the very beginning, O’Reily I would make the Gym available for meetings with his gang and ignore their drug-related activities then after he hooked up with Alvarez, I’d give them access to storage rooms so they could have sex during the day. Once from Redding, he wanted me to open the printing press so Gougeon could destroy it and now from Alvarez to keep an eye on O’Connor.” Sean nodded lips in a tight line.

They’ve been together long enough that he knows that if Sean chooses to forgive him it'll take a while before he’s out of the doghouse, “Answer me one more thing, did you have any involvement in what happened to Williams or Jerome? Or was it really just a romance gone wrong?”

_Flashback_

Jason opens the other door that leads into the storage room once it was only Alvarez and O’Connor left.

“See, I told you I wasn’t lying, and you heard everything Redding said. Are you going to do it now? I’m even gonna pay you extra for your participation.” The Latino asked, crossing his arms.

At first, he had hesitated if only because if he’s caught not only will he be fired but go to prison as well. However, now things are different Williams shouldn’t have put Murphy and kill in the same sentence. “Fine, what is it exactly that you want me to do.”

Alvarez smiles, “See Conny I told you when one of their own is at risk they’ll do anything to protect them. All I need you to do is take some of the poison and hide it in Jerome’s bed so when McManus tosses the pods, he’ll be the one caught with it simple right?”

“Just answer me one thing why me? Why not order one of your own men to do it?”

Alvarez rolled his eyes, “I want all the Irish in the Cafeteria and accounted for just in case McManus grows a brain and checks the logs to see where they were.”

Jason bit his lip it was risky if he got caught his ass would be finished, what he should be more worried about is why Alvarez was trusting him with so much information even going as far as to tell him Williams' history from California but there’s something else that’s driving him to want to act consequences be damn.

He has to protect Sean.

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

_Present_

“No, I had nothing to do with it if Alvarez was responsible, he didn’t get me involved or maybe it really was a romance gone wrong I really don't know.” Sean relaxes at his words walking towards him wrapping his arms around him, he does the same.

Jason knows that his involvement is something he can never tell Sean it would be the final blow that'll tear them apart. "I promise that if Alvarez gets paroled, I'll never take another bribe again."

Sean doesn't respond just tightens his hold.

_Meanwhile in Oz_

“We did it, mi amor, we did it.” Miguel said between kisses the lockdown was going to be over tomorrow meaning that the plan worked.

“ **See I told you everything would sync to your tone.** ” Ryan rubs his hand through his hair making him moan he loved having his head massaged.

“Yeah, now we can relax..well as much as someone can relax in a prison.” He joked.

“ **There’s something I have to tell you.** ” Miguel raised a brow at the sound of apprehensiveness in Ryan’s voice making him nervous.

“What?”

“ **I have to go.** ”

“What do you mean you have to go?” This could not be happening. He needed Ryan otherwise the loneliness and cold will come back.

Ryan pulled him into his arms in a tight embrace, “I can’t stay baby I have to leave; you knew deep down this was going to happen.”

“That doesn't make it less painful, I just want us to be together so we can finally start having the life we planned.”

“ **Soon Miguel very soon instead of being in this tiny cramp bed with dull gray walls we’ll be back at my place where we’re free to do whatever we want.** ”

Miguel could imagine it waking up with the sun hitting his face instead of the sound of a buzzer, having Ryan cook him food that didn’t taste like plastic, being able to love each other without having to worry about hacks throwing them in the hole. It may sound like a mundane simple lifestyle but after what they’ve been through and done to survive it’ll be their very own little paradise.

“Fine, I can hold on for a while longer.” Even he could hear the bitterness in his voice, “Just stay with me until I fall asleep.”

“ **Sure, I can do that.** ” Ryan says, smiling rearranging them, so Miguel’s back is pressed to his chest, his arm hugging Miguel’s waist. He closes his eyes to clear his mind and make it easier to fall asleep which wasn’t hard especially when Ryan started singing his favorite lullaby.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Querns office_

“I hate to admit it, but you were right Pancamo.” Querns chuckled, handing him a glass of whiskey. Chucky only smiles, clicking his glass with the Wardens before drinking it in one go letting it burn his throat, it has been a long time since he’s had any.

“What can I say there's a reason we wise guys stay on top while the rest squabble over bones.”

_Flashback_

“What can you possibly contribute to this shit-fest!?”

“Always bet on the spics.” That was all he said making Querns more pissed than he already was.

“There better be a continuation to that or I’m throwing your ass in the hole and not letting you out until I feel like it.” Chucky had no doubt the Warden would do just that, but he had a plan to convince him to turn a blind eye this time.

“There is, Warden you know that since Oz reopened there’s been a lot of tension between the Irish, El Norte, and the Homeboys it was only a matter of time before that pressure cooker explodes and it’s going to be messier the longer we try to force it not too.” He makes it sound like it’s something that not even Querns can prevent from happening. “There's going to be blood the difference is the amount.”

Querns sighs annoyed, “Thanks for stating the obvious but how exactly do the spics have to do with your gran solution?”

“It’s quite simple, let Alvarez and Mendez take out Williams.”

The Warden scuffs, “You got to convince me what I’ll benefit from this otherwise you’re wasting my time.”

Chucky crosses his arms over his chest leaning back in his chair, “You’ll finally get some peace and quiet well as much as you can in prison. Mendez already talked Alvarez into a truce between their gangs and I know those two hate having to resort to their fist if they can avoid it. Mendez may be a twitchy annoyance but at heart, he rather not resorts to violence if he can avoid it and as for Alvarez ever since he got housebroken by O’Reily has changed to a more ‘elusive’ method of handling his problems. Add in the fact that if they kill Williams the only ones that will take over the Homeboys is Redding or Neema who are all about getting their boys out of the game and will be desperate to make peace with the two Latino bosses to minimize future conflict.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “If anything, you’ll be the one benefiting the most from his death.”

Querns was nodding seeming to like the plan, “Alright, I can look the other way but that won’t stop McManus from going all self-righteous hero and make the pot explode in the process especially if I do nothing.”

Chucky thought for a moment then shrugs again saying, “Make mini-lockdowns that don’t last longer than two to three days to keep things from festering too long, it’ll throw McManus off his game, and by the time it’s all over he won’t be able to do anything about it.”

He looked satisfied with Chucky’s answer like a huge burden was taking off him and placed on someone else, “I can do that but one more thing do you at least have any idea of what those two are up to? Just cause only one inmate is going to die doesn’t mean it won’t be a messy cleanup.”

The Italian grinned at that, “Do you know what Mendez was called on the outside?”

Querns looked at him curiously, “No, what?”

“ _Crea fantasmas,_ he wasn’t a common drug smuggler when Mendez had people that caused him trouble or things with a rival were going south, they would magically disappear and would never be seen again. The DEA couldn’t prove he had any involvement- hell the only reason he's in prison on drug charges is because of a car accident on the way to a drug deal. So, I know he’s not dumb and will be extra careful with whatever their plan is.” Chucky can’t stand the criollo that won’t shut up but he knows better than to become too hostile with him to the point that’ll get the Italian turned into a ghost.

“That’s very promising and what about Alvarez? You said he’s changed but has gotten into fights even after getting with O’Reily.” He finished with disgust and Chucky couldn’t blame him. If there was anyone, he believed would never turn to that side it was Ryan O’Reily even when it happened right in front of him, he thought it was a heat stroke-induced hallucination from weightlifting but had been wrong ever since that day it kept happening.

“Forget the fighting, what I meant was O’Reily taught him the stealth method of killing and how to get away with it, so whatever the plan is it’ll be quick, efficient, and brutal.” The Italians got a vague idea of what O’Reily is capable of and there’s no way he wouldn’t extend that gift to Alvarez making them one of the deadliest duo he has ever seen when crossed. That’s one of the reasons Chucky made sure to stay in their good graces just cause he’s mafia doesn’t mean they can’t make it look like an accident. 

Querns chuckles, “You make it sound like their professional hitmen or something but like I said I don’t care what happens as long as I benefit from it in the long-run.”

“Of course, Warden.”

_Present_

Querns sits in his chair taking a sip from his drink getting comfortable like some Don, “Now that the celebrations over what’s the status of those long-term benefits for my ignorance?”

Chucky chuckles thanking god that his bet on the spics will give him profit in the near future all the fighting had actually hurt his pocket for far too long despite his words to Alvarez. “Redding already asked for a meeting this Sunday that’ll be more of a formal show of the peace treaty, he has already prepositioned his intentions to Alvarez and Mendez everything's right on schedule.”

“Perfect, and I expect it to last as long as you promised me.” He warned.

“Yes, I’ll make sure of it.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miguel was doing something he hadn't done in a long time having a good look at himself in the mirror. His face hasn’t changed all that much since he came to Oz -save for the scar- all his aging is showing in his eyes they look like the eyes of a man that’s lived a long-suffering life and should be nearing his deathbed in misery, not of a man who’s nearing his mid-30s and hopes to get out of prison so he can finally start living again but that’s when he realized something...

“Fuck, have I ever lived?” He could hear the clanking of heels before a response was given.

 _“Looks like someone is finally reflecting on his miserable short life, huh Miguelito?”_ He didn’t answer, just waited for her to enter the pod and walk to stand behind him. She raised a demanding brow, _“I asked a question and I expect an answer.”_

Miguel locked eyes with his cousin through their reflection in the mirror. “Yes, I am.”

Amanda smiles stepping forward to wrap her arms around him and rest her chin on his right shoulder. _“Good, now what do you see?”_

“Someone that’s lost, someone that hasn’t really lived his life instead has gone with the motions, and worst of all I let the darkness nearly consume me.” Miguel lets the tears flow down his cheeks he’s no longer embarrassed to let himself be vulnerable.

_“And what are you going to do about it now? Mmm, what’s the plan?”_

“First, I’m going to get out of here, second get my son back and give him what I never had. Sure, I have no clue how to be a Dad, but I’ll learn with time, thirdly live the rest of my days by Ryan’s side and become one of those bickering old couples that even with all the fighting can’t stand to be apart from each other.” He smiled at the thought it was time to start living no more just existing.

 _“I like that plan._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it funny how I made it look like Armstrong's been taking bribes from Ryan after the riot since Ryan was the one to hit him in the first place, so in a way, it was like he paid compensation to Armstrong. (I only remembered that it was Ryan after recently re-watching Oz)
> 
> Also, the next chapter is going to take a while since I only got like 30% of it written and it’s kind of a long chapter too but on the plus side I got a bunch of chapters after 10 already written because what comes after 10 is independent from it.
> 
> Original Character:  
> Dr. Thanatos = His name literally means death in greek.
> 
> Translations:  
> 1\. Crea fantasmas = Ghost maker.
> 
> Till next time *waves goodbye*


End file.
